petits flirts entre amis
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le jeu du chat et de la souris entre Reese et Finch au début de la série.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors il parait que j'ai une mauvaise influence avec des écrits un peu olé olé... Donc voilà un recueil de petits OS sur le flirt (donc sans aucune cochonnerie...na!)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les rayons du soleil levant nimbaient l'intérieur du loft du 810 Baxter Street d'une lumière rouge-orangée. Reese n'avait pas souhaité faire poser de rideaux sur les gigantesques fenêtres de son appartement afin de pouvoir savourer ces petits moments de bonheur simple d'une vie presque ordinaire, comme être réveillé par le lever du jour. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il ouvrit les paupières sans l'aide de son alarme, tous ses sens s'éveillant en même temps que le jour illuminait son domicile. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller, il jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil : cinq heure vingt-huit. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner pour s'étendre sur le dos. Il s'étira comme un chat pour détendre ses muscles puis s'octroya encore deux minutes de repos en contemplant son plafond. Il sourit car il était, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, parfaitement bien.

Fort de ce constat pour le moins étonnant, au regard de son caractère plutôt taciturne et mélancolique, mais de moins en moins rare depuis quelques temps, il désactiva son alarme avant qu'elle ne se déclenche et se leva prestement de son lit pour se plier à ses rituels matinaux.

Simplement vêtu de son caleçon, il se dirigea vers son dressing pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt large de l'équipe des Boston Red Sox, un cadeau de Finch juste après l'affaire des Drake, un couple en manque de communication. John ne put retenir un sourire en enfilant le vêtement. Il avait déjà reçu de nombreux cadeaux de la part de son patron : un loft tout équipé et ultramoderne, une garde-robe aussi chère que raffinée, un salaire qui dépassait ses espérances les plus folles. Mais ce petit bout de tissu, fabriqué sans doute dans un lointain pays du Sud-Est asiatique, était le premier cadeau totalement désintéressé de la part de Finch. Il ne lui avait ni acheté pour une couverture ni parce qu'il lui en avait fait la demande. Non, il lui avait offert parce qu'il le désirait. Il s'agissait donc d'une marque de confiance et peut être même d'amitié, qui voulait dire beaucoup aux yeux de Reese. Ce T-shirt dévoilait une toute petite parcelle de la personnalité de son très secret patron. Il voulait dire _voilà l'équipe que je soutiens, voilà un de mes centres d'intérêt, quelque chose que j'aime_. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite brèche dans la forteresse qui entourait son patron mais l'agent avait bien conscience du privilège qu'il lui avait accordé. Elle était aussi précieuse que le plus gros des diamants ou la plus prestigieuse des premières éditions que son patron affectionnait tant.

Il enfila ensuite ses chaussettes puis ses baskets. Une fois prêt, il sortit de son appartement et entama son footing matinal à travers Columbus Square puis fila sur Worth Street puis vers Broadway avant de revenir dans sa rue. S'il courait tous les jours, son itinéraire n'était jamais le même. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes. Pour un ancien agent de la CIA, la routine était une faiblesse potentiellement dangereuse, surtout pour un homme qui était censé être mort et qui pouvait, à tout moment, être repéré et traqué par ses anciens employeurs. L'Agence était une maîtresse difficile à quitter, surtout si la rupture n'était pas de son fait…

Après une heure de course dans les rues de New York, John rentra dans son loft, fatigué, à bout de souffle, mais terriblement bien. Il se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bains tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés de sueur qu'il jeta dans sa panière de linge sale. Une fois nu, il se planta devant son lavabo pour se raser avec soin puis prit une longue douche chaude. Il se sécha rapidement et noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit à nouveau son dressing pour prendre ses habits de la journée.

S'étalaient devant lui un nombre impressionnant de costumes et de chemises de matières et de couleurs variées. Même s'ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, John réfléchit de longues minutes sur le choix de ce qui constituait désormais son nouvel uniforme. Il opta finalement pour son sempiternel costume noir assorti d'une chemise lavande. Après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements et un T-shirt en coton blanc, il passa ses vêtements parfaitement ajustés qui soulignait les courbes parfaites de son corps. Il veilla toutefois à ne pas boutonner les derniers boutons de sa chemise, s'imaginant déjà avec un frisson d'anticipation le regard de son patron s'attardant sur sa gorge exposée lorsqu'il détaillerait sa tenue dans quelques minutes. Il disciplina ensuite ses cheveux avec du gel. Une fois prêt, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil critique à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et sourit à nouveau. Parfait.

Ayant encore un peu de temps, il s'accorda un autre plaisir simple, un petit café. Il pénétra dans sa cuisine ouverte et se fit couler un expresso avec sa machine dernier cri puis il se posta devant l'une de ses fenêtres. En dégustant son breuvage de qualité, Reese contemplait la ville qui s'éveillait pour une nouvelle journée trépidante. Tout en regardant les cols blancs se presser vers leurs bureaux et les joueurs d'échecs s'installer sur les tables en béton du parc en contrebas, l'ex-agent pensait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant.

Malgré les risques et les dangers liés à son nouvel emploi, il aimait sa nouvelle vie et connaissait la cause de ce bonheur. Il avait les traits d'un homme d'âge mûr, plutôt petit et mince, en costume trois pièces chers, aux manières élégantes, très intelligent mais aussi terriblement secret : Harold Finch. Il l'avait sauvé, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il l'avait empêché de mettre fin à ses jours et il lui avait donné un but dans sa vie vide de sens. Il lui devait tout. Matériellement, il lui avait permis de retrouver un mode de vie plus que confortable. Émotionnellement, il constituait désormais sa nouvelle boussole morale, aux valeurs inébranlables et remarquables de justice.

Mais l'homme le fascinait plus que de raison. John se cessait de s'interroger sur son nouveau patron, sur son passé mystérieux, sur ses goûts, ses passions. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être trop curieux, qu'il devait respecter son intimité, ses secrets, qu'il devait attendre que Finch se livre de lui-même. Peut être était-il dangereux de vouloir en savoir trop? Malgré tout, il avait du mal à se raisonner et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enquêter sur lui, comme un papillon de nuit irrésistiblement attiré par une flamme, à la fois sésuisante mais mortelle.

Depuis le début de leur partenariat, il avait donc cherché à mieux connaître Finch, qui lui, à l'inverse, semblait tout connaître de sa vie passée. Peine perdue. L'informaticien était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et demeurait extrêmement méfiant vis-à-vis de lui, même après plusieurs mois de collaboration durant lesquels il s'était appliqué à être un employé modèle. Le reclus n'avait lâché qu'à contrecœur quelques bribes d'informations personnelles. En usant de stratagèmes ou lorsqu'il se retrouvait acculé, Reese n'avait réussi à découvrir qu'une petite partie de son passé. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant l'existence de Grace. Grace…Reese avait été très étonné de constater que son patron avait vécu une histoire d'amour contrariée avec la jeune artiste. Étonné n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en imaginant Finch dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Tel un diamant, Harold possédait de multiples facettes et l'agent n'avait réussi à en entrapercevoir que quelques unes, à son grand désarroi.

John devait donc déployer toutes les astuces qu'il avait apprises à la CIA pour essayer de mieux le connaître. A coups de filatures, de bavardages innocents en apparence et au gré des missions, Reese en apprenait de plus en plus sur son patron. A chaque découverte, John sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine puis une douce chaleur l'étreindre. Lui, qui s'était cru incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour autrui, cassé par ses années passées à l'Agence, était très surpris de ressentir un intérêt aussi vif pour son patron. Il s'émerveillait de voir son cœur, qu'il croyait mort pour toujours, se réveiller à nouveau et battre la chamade à chaque fois qu'il était question de Finch. Et comme une cerise sur le gâteau dans cette nouvelle vie inespérée, l'ex-agent remarqua avec ravissement qu'Harold semblait sensible à ses taquineries. Il ne se privait donc pas d'user de son charme auprès de lui pour essayer de l'amadouer et gratter de nouvelles informations.

John avait toujours eu une conscience aiguë de son physique avantageux et de la beauté de ses traits. Il lui aurait d'ailleurs fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il sentait bien les regards des hommes comme des femmes qui le détaillaient plus ou moins ouvertement. Il avait souvent eu droit à des séances de dragues plus ou moins subtiles. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait cela. Il ne le détestait pas non plus. Cela lui facilitait seulement les choses quand il voulait s _'amuser_ un peu mais pour les relations plus profondes, il était comme tout le monde, timide, maladroit, sentimental à l'extrême et passionné. A vrai dire, il n'avait connu qu'une grande histoire d'amour : Jessica.

Malgré sa relative indifférence quant à son pouvoir de séduction, l'Agence avait rapidement vu tout le potentiel de son physique agréable et lui avait appris à l'utiliser pour soutirer des informations. A l'armée, il était bon pour obéir aux ordres sans discuter; A la CIA, il était doué pour user de toutes les techniques afin arriver à ses fins; aujourd'hui, pour la Machine, il mettait à profit toutes ses compétences pour mener à bien ses missions et protéger les numéros. Mais il était vrai aussi qu'à graviter autour de Finch jour après jour, un nouvel objectif avait vu le jour, subrepticement, presque sournoisement sans qu'il en prenne réellement conscience.

 _Vous avez besoin d'un but,_ avait dit Finch lors de leur première rencontre. L'homme faisait référence aux numéros et aux missions. Mais aujourd'hui, pour lui, son but était de percer à jour son patron, de mieux le connaître et peut être de se faire apprécier de lui. Pas en tant qu'employé mais en tant qu'homme.

C'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son patron, jubilant à l'idée de le désarçonner et de lui faire perdre un peu de sa belle assurance. Mais de fil en aiguille, les taquineries avaient laissé place à des paroles plus ambigües, à des regards plus appuyés, à des sourires énigmatiques et à des petits gestes équivoques comme une main qui traîne un peu trop longtemps sur le dos ou l'épaule de son employeur. Bref, Reese flirtait avec Finch.

Du coup, outre les missions, que John s'appliquait toujours à mener avec professionnalisme, il s'employait à taquiner Finch et il adorait ça. Sans doute bien plus que les missions. Il fallait dire que le défi était bien plus grand et bien plus séduisant que n'importe quel numéro. Il aimait voir les yeux bleus de son patron se troubler, ses joues prendre une adorable teinte rose, sa bouche esquisser un sourire timide avant de reprendre son pli sévère, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il admirait son intelligence, son humour, ses traits d'esprit secs pour lui signifier la fin du jeu.

Et voilà ce qui le rendait si heureux. Son nouveau but dans la vie n'était pas de sauver des vies d'inconnus dont le numéro était donné par une obscure Machine mais de charmer son nouvel employeur. Sa fascination pour lui s'était progressivement transformée en obsession, en désir puis en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Il s'employait donc, jour après jour, à flirter avec Finch, car il mourrait d'envie de détruire les barrières que son patron avait patiemment érigé entre lui et le reste du monde. Il voulait faire parti de son monde, de sa vie.

C'est donc avec un soin tout particulier qu'il s'apprêtait chaque matin, souhaitant l'impressionner par son allure. Satisfaisait par l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, John sortit de son loft vers sept heure trente.

C'est d'un pas décidé et presque aérien qu'il sortit de son immeuble pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais avant de rejoindre Finch, il se plia à un autre rituel. Il avait repéré que son patron avait un petit point faible, un adorable défaut qu'il s'évertuait à entretenir. Harold Finch était un bon vivant qu'il était facile d'amadouer avec quelques gourmandises, en particulier sucrées. En chemin, il s'arrêta donc au stand d'un vendeur ambulant près de Washington Square pour y prendre deux boissons chaudes : un café pour lui et un thé vert senchua pour son partenaire. A son approche, le commerçant lui adressa un large sourire avant de se pencher derrière son comptoir pour en sortir un sachet en papier marron. John lui rendit son sourire en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Bonjour, annonça-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Bonjour, monsieur John, votre commande est prête, lui répondit le vendeur en lui tendant le sac.

-Merci, lui rétorqua l'agent en prenant le sachet après lui avoir laissé un billet.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une petite boutique de viennoiseries sur la cinquième avenue. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite échoppe, un carillon signala son arrivée aux vendeuses en uniforme aux couleurs pastelles.

-Bonjour, dit-il pour s'annoncer aux jeunes femmes qui s'affairaient derrière le comptoir en disposant les pâtisseries et autres viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four.

-Oh, bonjour monsieur John! Votre assortiment habituel ? demanda avec empressement une toute jeune vendeuse en arborant un sourire lumineux.

-Oui je vous remercie, répondit-il en s'accoudant à la vitrine élégamment achalandée.

La demoiselle s'éclipsa quelques minutes dans l'arrière boutique et revint les bras chargés d'une boite en carton fermée d'un ruban.

-Tenez, monsieur, dit-elle en lui tendant sa commande.

-Merci, répondit l'agent en réglant puis en prenant le paquet.

-Passez une bonne journée, monsieur, s'exclamèrent en cœur les vendeuses avant de retourner à leur ouvrage.

John sourit. Elles ne savaient pas à quel point ses mots étaient prémonitoires. Bien sur que sa journée allait être bonne puisqu'il allait maintenant voir celui qui illuminait sa vie depuis des mois.

-Merci, vous aussi, répondit-il poliment avant de sortir de la boutique.

Voilà ce qui constituait désormais sa routine quotidienne. Depuis que Finch l'avait sauvé, il se pliait avec bonheur à ses petits rites qu'il appréciait tant et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie normale. Comme tous les anciens militaires, Reese était un homme d'habitudes et de discipline. Il se levait invariablement à la même heure et faisait son sport quotidien pour se maintenir en forme. Mais la grande nouveauté était l'arrêt à ces deux commerces. Juste pour lui. Juste pour Finch. Pour voir briller une lueur admirative dans ses yeux bleus, pour voir sa langue rose humecter ses lèvres de gourmandise et ses joues rosir de plaisir. Pourtant il le savait. La routine et les habitudes étaient dangereuses pour un homme comme lui. Mais toutes les précautions qu'il avait apprises et qui étaient presque intégrées dans son ADN grâce à ses années passées à l'Agence, avaient volé en éclat. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son patron, il mettait sa vie et sa propre sécurité entre parenthèses. Avec un brin d'ironie, John se demandait dans quelle mesure il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à aller lui chercher son thé préféré à Langley, au siège de la CIA, s'ils y servaient le meilleur, juste pour l'impressionner… Il ne put retenir un sourire face à cette pensée pour le moins incongrue.

C'est donc les bras chargés d'un sac et d'une boite que Reese prit le chemin de la bibliothèque abandonnée qui lui servait de nouveau QG. Après avoir gravi quatre à quatre les marches encombrées de livres de l'escalier central du bâtiment, il pénétra dans leur repaire à proprement parlé et perçut immédiatement la présence de son patron. Son parfum élégant flottait dans la pièce tandis que le bruit régulier des touches de son clavier sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Après avoir retiré sa veste, John se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant et assuré vers le bureau de Finch. Il était là, bien sur, aussi fidèle à son poste qu'un phare au milieu de la nuit. En entendant les pas de son agent, l'informaticien leva les yeux de son écran. Si son visage restait aussi impassible qu'une statue de marbre, ses yeux le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Inconsciemment John bomba le torse et redressa le menton, flatté d'être ainsi contemplé. Lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux bleus de son patron s'allumer une lueur admirative et ses lèvres esquisser un sourire furtif, il sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son cœur.

-Bonjour, Finch, dit-il en déposant ses paquets sur le bureau.

-Bonjour, Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien en regardant son employé sortir du sac en papier deux gobelets en carton fumant.

L'agent en déposa délicatement un à côté de son clavier et garda le second pour lui. Puis, il ouvrit la boite de pâtisserie et la plaça sous le nez de son patron.

Le reclus se pencha légèrement pour loucher sur le contenu de la boite mais garda ses mains ostensiblement posées sur son bureau. Après avoir froncé les sourcils, il leva vers son agent un regard suspicieux avant de demander :

-Cherchez-vous à me rendre diabétique, Mr Reese ?

Surpris par cette inhabituelle hésitation, John haussa les épaules avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

-J'essaie juste de me faire apprécier de mon patron.

Finch ignora le sourire désarmant de son agent et garda le silence quelques secondes en fixant les pâtisseries. Mais la tentation était bien trop grande et il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la gourmandise. Après avoir hésité un instant, son choix se porta sur un beignet fourré au chocolat et aromatisé à la fraise. John était attendri par cette image de son patron, hésitant comme un enfant dans un magasin de confiseries. Une bouffée de tendresse le submergea en voyant cet homme tellement intelligent, tellement torturé par son passé, tellement élégant et réfléchi avoir un comportement aussi enfantin. Et soudain, l'agent fit une entorse à sa routine et osa pousser plus loin le flirt en posant une question bien plus téméraire.

-Est-ce que j'y arrive ? demanda-t-il avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux et un sourire innocent.

-A quoi ? demanda Finch à qui la gourmandise avait fait perdre le fil de la conversation.

-Est-ce que mon patron m _'apprécie_ , répéta l'agent en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Finch eut subitement des difficultés à avaler sa bouchée. Après avoir dégluti péniblement, le reclus lança à son agent un regard acéré avant de répondre d'une voix froide et professionnelle.

-Vous faites parfaitement bien votre travail, Mr Reese.

John, dont le sourire s'était agrandi en constatant que son patron évitait soigneusement son piège, déambula autour de lui comme un fauve autour de sa proie, lançant sa main dériver sur le dossier du fauteuil, à quelques centimètre seulement de sa nuque. Ses doigts et son regard étaient irrésistiblement attirés par la petite bande de peau visible entre le col serré de son costume et les courts cheveux bruns. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas caresser cette peau pâle qui semblait appeler ses caresses.

-Je ne pensais pas seulement à mes compétences professionnelles… répondit Reese dans un soupir en laissant sa main glisser distraitement sur le long du bras de son patron qui se raidit, visiblement peu habitué à voir son espace personnel ainsi envahi.

Satisfait de voir Finch réagir à ses effleurements, John s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu de répit. Les épaules du reclus s'affaissèrent légèrement avant de se redresser, comme s'il reprenait un peu de poil de la bête après un moment de flottement. Aussi rigide que la justice, l'informaticien répondit d'une voix glaciale en soutenant son regard:

-Je connaissais déjà vos compétences avant de vous employer.

La réponse était courte, nette, aussi tranchante que le regard qu'il lui lançait. John avait conscience que son patron n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. Mais poussé par on ne sait quelle force irrésistible et malgré tous les signaux d'alerte qui s'allumaient dans son cerveau, l'ex-opérateur poussa encore plus loin son jeu de la séduction. S'adossant à une étagère remplie d'ouvrages anciens située juste en face du bureau de son patron de manière à pouvoir l'observer sans retenue, il but une gorgée de café avant de déclarer, le ton faussement concerné :

-J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes.

Finch, qui avait posé son beignet sur une serviette en papier, but une gorgée de thé avant de reposer brutalement son gobelet sur son bureau, signe on ne peut plus clair d'agacement. Reportant son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur, Harold décida de conclure la conversation avec une de ses tirades bien choisies dont il avait le secret :

-Quand vous me décevrez, Mr Reese, vous en serez le premier averti.

D'instinct, John savait que le flirt était terminé, qu'il avait poussé trop loin sa chance et qu'il devait cesser son petit jeu sous peine de nuire à leur relation. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une photographie scotchée sur la vitre transparente. Trouvant ici l'opportunité de changer de sujet, l'agent se détacha de l'étagère et s'approcha lentement du portrait.

-Un nouveau numéro, Finch?

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, Reese se retourna vers son patron et se figea. L'informaticien venait de mordre à nouveau dans son beignet et du sucre s'était égaré sur sa bouche. John déglutit péniblement, subjugué par les trainées blanches sur les lèvres du reclus. Interpelé par la question de son employé, Finch reposa sa pâtisserie et se leva de son siège pour venir se poster à côté de John et contempler le visage de leur nouvelle mission.

-Oui son numéro est tombé ce matin, il s'agit de James Leroy. Il est à la tête d'un atelier de maroquinerie de luxe dans l'Upper East Side, boutique que je connais pour y avoir mes habitudes. Je compte donc m'y rendre dès ce matin pour établir un premier contact.

John écoutait les explications de son patron d'une oreille distraite. Il ne regardait même pas la photographie de leur nouvelle cible. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la bouche de son partenaire qu'il fixait comme un affamé. Finch prit soudainement conscience du silence pesant qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Il se tourna et se figea en voyant la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de son agent. Gêné par l'intensité du regard d'acier sur sa bouche, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient et récupéra ainsi, sans le savoir, un peu de l'excédent de sucre mais pas tout. En effet, une légère trace persistait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

John, dont les yeux ne quittaient plus la trace, fit un pas vers son patron tout en avançant la main vers son visage. Finch, comme hypnotisé, ne fit aucun geste lorsque les doigts de son agent effleurèrent délicatement sa joue, se contentant de le fixer de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

Reese caressa tendrement la joue de son patron alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement sur sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit spontanément. Du bout du pouce, l'agent recueillit les grains de sucre restant sur la lèvre inférieure de son patron mais son doigt s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Finch semblait tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés, les joues écarlates et la bouche entrouverte de surprise. John eut l'immense satisfaction de voir les belles prunelles bleues se troubler alors qu'il laissait son pouce caresser ses lèvres tentatrices. L'agent pensa qu'il pouvait très facilement se perdre dans le bleu de ses grands yeux qui le dévisageaient sans comprendre, et même s'y noyer s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Le pouls qu'il voyait battre de manière erratique dans le creux de son cou lui prouvait que le trouble était réciproque. Sa raison lui hurlait de désamorcer la situation, de s'écarter de son patron le plus rapidement possible, de détourner les yeux, sous peine de perdre totalement le contrôle. Et comme à son habitude, John trouva son Salut dans une phrase énigmatique, à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et l'humour.

-Faites attention à votre allure si vous allez sur le terrain. Il ne faudrait pas apparaître trop négligé, murmura Reese d'une voix rauque en portant son pouce à sa bouche pour y goûter le sucre récupéré sur celle de son patron, savourant ce baiser par procuration…

Si le ton était moqueur, la lueur dans ses yeux d'acier témoignait du profond émoi chez John. Finch déglutit avec difficulté, le regard un peu perdu. Après quelques secondes d'un silence chargé d'une tension terriblement érotique, les deux hommes reprirent progressivement pied avec la réalité.

-Heu…merci, répondit simplement Finch en s'essuyant inutilement les lèvres du revers de sa manche, geste hautement improbable pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniéré que lui, mais qui traduisait sa confusion.

-A votre service, répondit John en le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

Finch se tourna alors à nouveau vers la photographie. Il sembla hésiter puis reprit par le menu la liste des informations qu'il avait recueillies sur leur nouveau numéro. John fixait le profil de son patron sans rien dire, se contentant de l'observer reprendre sa posture rigide et professionnel. Si le débit un peu trop rapide de ses paroles était le seul indice de son trouble, ses joues reprenaient progressivement leur couleur pâle habituelle.

Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de Reese. Voilà une journée qui commençait bien. Oui, il aimait vraiment sa nouvelle vie.


	2. cold

_Deux choses ont inspiré ce petit OS: un petit dessin humoristique et une scène tirée des bloopers où Michael Emerson se plaint de la température "I don't feel my face"^^. Bonne lecture à tous! (Merci à ma correctrice Isatis!)_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Alors Finch, ça vient? S'impatienta Reese devant une porte blindée et verrouillée par un boitier électronique.

-J'y travaille, Mr Reese, mais il semblerait que leur pare-feu soit plus récalcitrant que prévu, répondit Finch en pianotant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable.

-Eh bien travaillez un peu plus vite sinon ce n'est pas à la sortie de la boite qu'il faudra venir me récupérer mais au poste, prévint l'agent passablement énervé de se retrouver aussi impuissant.

Finch pinça les lèvres en percevant l'agacement de son partenaire mais il faisait tout son possible pour hacker le code de déverrouillage. Installé sur le toit d'un immeuble juste en face de la boite de nuit tenue par leur nouveau numéro, il essayait tant bien que mal de s'introduire dans le système informatique de l'établissement.

-Quel dommage, moi qui rêvais de vous voir payer une partie de votre dette à la société en passant quelques heures en cellule, murmura l'informaticien alors qu'il était confronté à un nouvel échec dans sa tentative d'intrusion.

Le soupir frustré de Finch n'échappa pas à l'agent.

-Ca sera à vous de payer ma caution si cette satanée porte ne s'ouvre pas de suite, rétorqua Reese en sortant son arme alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un monter l'escalier qui menait à son étage.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que John attendait. Il lui fallait impérativement pénétrer dans le bureau de Tim Jackson, le patron d'une boite de nuit gay en plein cœur de Manhattan, afin de pouvoir accéder à son ordinateur dont il devait copier le disc dur avant d'y installer un malware.

Derrière sa plaisanterie, Reese était nerveux. Le temps pressait. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait dangereusement et il aurait beaucoup de mal à expliquer sa présence ici. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un simple client faisait à cet étage interdit au public ? Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir vu les multiples panneaux interdisant l'accès de cette partie de l'établissement au public. D'ailleurs John était très étonné de voir ce modeste bar-discothèque aussi sécurisé. Il était même hyper-sécurisé. Outre les caméras de surveillance, relativement courante dans ce genre d'endroit, l'agent avait repéré une dizaine d'agents de sécurité armés et cette porte verrouillée en acier de plusieurs centimètres l'interpellait. Qu'avait donc à cacher ce Tim Jackson? Son instinct l'exhortait à la prudence.

L'autre chose qui inquiétait John était son patron. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi lent. Comment un tel génie en informatique, père de la première Intelligence Artificielle de l'Histoire, pouvait-il buter sur le système de sécurité d'une simple boite de nuit? Sans son aide, il n'avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir la porte et d'accéder à ce satané ordinateur.

Grâce à son oreillette, il entendait Finch pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable. Un nouveau soupir lui indiqua qu'il avait à nouveau échoué dans sa tentative. Il entendit aussitôt le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches pour un nouvel essai. Sous son aspect calme et professionnel, le cœur de l'agent battait la chamade et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le couloir, craignant de voir apparaître à tout moment un employé ou pire un agent de sécurité. Mentalement, il commençait déjà à préparer un plan de retraite s'il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans la seconde.

-Finch…, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, comme une prière.

A quelques mètres de là, toujours posté sur l'immeuble d'en face, Finch essayait, depuis déjà cinq minutes, d'accéder au réseau de l'établissement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à son agent quelques secondes auparavant, ce n'était pas le système qui lui posait problème, c'était le froid. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il était exposé au vent glacial de février et il était littéralement frigorifié.

John et lui étaient arrivés ensemble, une heure auparavant. Après avoir garé la Lincoln noire à proximité de la discothèque, John s'était présenté à l'entrée tandis que Finch était directement monté se positionner sur le toit. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à l'agent pour passer la barrière des physionomistes. Il faut dire qu'avec son physique et sa tenue soignée, la chose avait été aisée. Il avait pour une fois délaissé son costume, jugé trop strict pour ce genre d'endroit, et avait opté pour un jean et une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons ouverts révélaient sa gorge. Un blouson de cuir parachevait sa tenue. John Reese était en mode séduction, comme la plupart des clients de cette boite de nuit gay. Durant la demi-heure suivante, Reese avait joué son rôle à la perfection.

Nonchalamment accoudé au bar, l'agent savourait un verre de whisky tout en scrutant l'endroit à la recherche de leur numéro. Mais l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu et la beauté stupéfiante de Reese n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Très vite, les personnes intéressées s'étaient succédées auprès de lui pour lui offrir un verre ou carrément pour lui proposer de passer un agréable moment dans la backroom située au sous-sol. Habitué à ce genre de proposition, l'agent avait joué son rôle, en flirtant avec ses partenaires sans pour autant accepter leurs offres.

Toujours connecté au téléphone de son agent, Finch avait été passablement agacé par la farandole de courtisans qui se bousculait auprès de lui. Il en avait ressentit une intense jalousie et même un sentiment de possessivité lui avait traversé l'esprit car oui il était SON agent. Mais très rapidement, l'informaticien s'était raisonné en se disant qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur son partenaire et surtout qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux puisqu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié envers lui. Du moins essayait-il de s'en persuader...

Toujours est-il que cela faisait une heure que Finch était posté sur ce toit. Et malgré son lourd manteau, son chapeau de feutre, son écharpe, et son épais costume, l'homme était frigorifié. Un vent glacial lui fouettait le visage au point qu'il ne sentait plus ses joues ni son nez. Ses doigts étaient rouges et très raides. Mais il ne pouvait pas porter de gants car la frappe sur son clavier aurait été beaucoup moins précise…Enfin cet argument était valable jusqu'à peu car maintenant ses doigts avaient de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir et les fautes de frappe s'enchaînaient, ce qui expliquait le nombre anormal d'échecs dans sa tentative de piratage. Même son esprit commençait à s'engourdir. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires.

A ce moment présent, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris à la légère la remarque de Reese quelques heures plus tôt. Quand, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils venaient de mettre au point ce plan d'intrusion, John lui avait dit, juste avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour suivre leur nouveau numéro :

-Eh Finch, sortez couvert ce soir!

Le reclus avait pris ses paroles pour une énième taquinerie de sa part, faisant référence à l'endroit qu'il s'apprêtait à infiltrer Il lui avait alors répondu avec sa froideur habituelle :

-Merci, Mr Reese, je prendrais toutes mes précautions et j'aimerai que vous en fassiez de même avec Mr Jackson.

John n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de lui sourire en enfilant son manteau avant de sortir.

Et maintenant, sur ce toit exposé à la bise, il comprenait son erreur. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une remarque scabreuse était en réalité un véritable conseil d'ami. La température moyenne de New York en février est de -6 mais elle descendait bien plus bas la nuit. Malgré ses vêtements de qualité, le froid traversait les épaisseurs et s'infiltrait partout. Et pour couronner le tout, la neige commençait à tomber. Des flocons se posaient sur son écran d'ordinateur, rendant sa lecture et sa frappe encore plus laborieuses.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, l'icone lumineuse verte de la victoire apparut sur l'écran, indiquant la réussite de l'opération.

-C'est ouvert ! s'exclama Finch, soulagé.

Au même moment, un déclic indiqua le déverrouillage de la porte à Reese qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans le bureau du patron, juste avant qu'un garde n'apparaisse au fond du couloir.

-Je suis entré, répondit l'agent en refermant la porte avec précaution derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Reese balaya la pièce du regard, scannant tous les éléments qui s'y trouvaient, à la recherche d'indices. Rien n'attira son attention, il s'approcha donc du bureau couvert de papiers, de dossiers divers et surtout de l'ordinateur qui semblait éteint. Après avoir saisi la souris, l'agent constata qu'il était seulement en veille et qu'il ne comportait aucun mot de passe. _C'est presque trop facile_ , pensa cyniquement l'agent en insérant la clé USB pour copier le disc dur et installer un logiciel espion. Une fois l'opération terminée, il retira la clé et la glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il fouilla ensuite dans les tiroirs, jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers qui s'empilaient mais ne trouva rien de compromettant.

-C'est bon, Finch, j'ai fini, indiqua l'agent en sortant du bureau.

-Parfait, juste le temps d'activer le Malware et je descends vous rejoindre, répondit l'informaticien en pianotant sur son ordinateur pour mettre en route le logiciel espion chargé de collecter toutes les informations.

-Vous m'offrez un verre, Finch ? demanda Reese avec malice tandis qu'il remontait le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle de la discothèque.

Juste au son de sa voix, Harold savait que son agent souriait. Il décida donc de répondre à cette taquinerie sur le même ton, comme il aimait parfois le faire après un moment de stress intense pour faire retomber la tension.

-Si c'était le cas, je devrais prendre un ticket et faire la queue, répondit sur le même ton l'informaticien en refermant son portable et en se levant avec difficulté tant ses jambes étaient raidies par le froid couplé au manque d'activité depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

-Vous savez bien que vous êtes ma priorité. Vous avez tous les passe-droits, répliqua l'agent en descendant rapidement l'escalier pour revenir dans la grande salle où les noctambules continuaient à faire la fête.

-C'est très aimable à vous mais je préfèrerais que votre priorité soit Mr Jackson, répondit le génie un peu trop sèchement.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre la remarque de son partenaire, Finch se refermait encore une fois sur lui-même et souhaitait mettre fin à cette conversation un peu trop ambigüe à son goût. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Reese…

-Une autre fois peut-être ? Demanda l'agent d'une voix un peu moins sûre.

Derrière cette question sous forme de pirouette juste pour avoir le dernier mot, John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer une réponse affirmative de son patron. Le cœur battant, il attendait une réaction de la part de Finch mais rien ne vint. Un silence assourdissant accueillit sa dernière tirade. Comme d'habitude, son flirt se terminait par une fin de non-recevoir. Il aurait évidemment dû s'y attendre. Il connaissait trop bien son partenaire maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement. Mais malgré tout, il était profondément déçu par ce silence froid et polie.

Ce que John ignorait, c'est que Finch avait failli basculer en avant en attendant la dernière phrase de son agent.

 _Une autre fois peut-être..._

 _Si seulement…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'informaticien. Mais il préféra garder le silence et ne pas répondre à cette nouvelle provocation. Ce genre de remarques n'était pas nouvelle dans la bouche de Reese. Finch avait beau y être habitué, elles lui faisaient toujours autant d'effets. Comme à chacune de ses taquineries du reste. Comment ne pas être troublé quand un homme aussi séduisant murmurait d'une voix sexy ce genre de chose ? N'importe qui aurait été flatté d'être l'objet d'autant d'attentions. Et même si Finch savait que son agent ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le contraire, que son agent voulait vraiment savourer un verre avec lui, dans cette boite de nuit ou ailleurs.

A son corps défendant, Harold pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers… Même s'il essayait de se raisonner, il se sentait extrêmement troublé par le jeu de séduction auquel jouait son agent depuis le début de leur collaboration. Ses phrases volontairement ambigües, ses mains qui l'effleuraient de temps à autre ou qui s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur lui et surtout son regard intense qui le scrutait à chaque fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce petit flirt. Et même si Finch était convaincu que son agent prenait un malin plaisir à le déstabiliser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de manière complètement irrationnelle, d'espérer…

Car oui, il aimait être aux côtés de son agent. Chaque matin, il attendait son arrivée avec impatience. Il aimait les petites attentions qu'il lui réservait, comme lui apporter son thé ou des pâtisseries. Il sentait son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il devait le quitter, soit pour rentrer chez lui, soit pour partir en mission. D'ailleurs, il lui était de plus en plus insupportable de le laisser risquer sa vie pour les numéros. Finch savait bien que cette peur était aussi irrationnelle qu'absurde puisque les missions étaient la raison d'être de leur partenariat. L'informaticien était perdu tant les sentiments qui l'agitaient quand il pensait à John étaient puissants et contradictoires. Il était d'ailleurs assez amusant de constater que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et brillant avec les machines soit aussi totalement incapable de comprendre la nature humaine, en particulier celle de son agent et encore plus la sienne…un comble !

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Finch ouvrit la porte en fer qui débouchait sur une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue où la Lincoln était stationnée. Il releva un peu plus son col, serra les pans de son manteau et enfoui son visage dans son écharpe mais sans grand succès. Il était toujours transit de froid. Il boita avec difficulté vers son véhicule et constata que John l'attendait déjà.

Adossé à la berline, les bras croisés, il arborait son éternel sourire en regardant son patron approcher. Tout en s'avançant vers son agent, Finch serra la lanière de sa sacoche en essayant de paraitre décontracté. Mais plus il approchait de son superbe partenaire, plus il se sentait nerveux. Outre le froid qui le faisait grelotter de manière totalement incontrôlable, l'aspect de son agent n'était pas fait pour le détendre. Dans cette tenue et avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent glacial, John était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son blouson ouvert révélait son torse puissant. _Pourquoi ne ferme-t-il donc jamais ces satanés boutons_ ? _Comment fait-il pour ne pas être frigorifié dans cette tenue largement ouverte?_ se demanda le reclus, les yeux braqués sur la gorge de son agent. Finch, lui, tremblait de tout son être et avait du mal à marcher tant le froid engourdissait ses muscles.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, l'informaticien remarqua John se redresser légèrement et froncer les sourcils.

-Un problème, Finch ? demanda-t-il en le détaillant avec insistance.

 _Comment fait-il cela ?_ pensa le reclus en se crispant. Comment Reese faisait-il pour percevoir le moindre de ses soucis, ses contrariétés ou ses états d'âme ? Il contourna son agent pour poser ses affaires sur le siège arrière, évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Non, tout va bien, répondit l'informaticien, contrarié d'être aussi transparent.

L'agent ne sembla pas se satisfaire de sa réponse et continua à le détailler de son regard acéré. Finch pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il fit néanmoins comme si de rien n'était et passa à nouveau devant lui pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Mais John stoppa son geste et le saisit fermement par les bras.

-Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Finch d'une voix mal assurée.

John ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'étudier attentivement. Harold réprima un frisson, qui n'était lui pas seulement lié au froid, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un réflexe bien futile de protection. Il soutint l'examen avec un apparent détachement mais intérieurement, le reclus était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

L'agent semblait faire la liste mentale de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez son partenaire : son teint diaphane, ses lèvres presque bleues, le givre qui recouvrait ses cils, ses sourcils ainsi que les mèches de ses cheveux qui dépassaient de son chapeau. Il nota également qu'il grelottait et que sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Ses mains desserrèrent leur étau et glissèrent lentement le long des bras de Finch avant de saisir délicatement ses doigts. Sous le choc, Reese écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques instants venait de se confirmer : son patron était gelé.

-Mon dieu, Finch! Vous êtes frigorifié ! S'exclama l'agent en emprisonnant les mains glacées de son patron entre ses paumes.

Et là, John comprit. Si son patron avait tant tardé à pirater le système de sécurité d'une banale boite de nuit de quartier, ce n'était pas à cause d'un pare-feu extraordinairement complexe, mais tout simplement à cause du froid. L'agent fut en proie à un vif sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris du temps à l'intérieur de la salle, s'amusant de la cohorte de prétendants qui venaient à sa rencontre pour lui offrir des boissons ou autres choses tandis que Finch, seul sur un toit, mourrait de froid.

-Lâchez-moi, ce n'est rien. J'aurai dû prendre plus au sérieux vos recommandations, balbutia l'informaticien sur un ton désinvolte, un sourire gêné aux lèvres alors qu'il essayait de retirer ses mains.

Mais son sourire s'estompa progressivement. Contrairement à son habitude, son partenaire ne réagit pas à son trait d'humour, bien au contraire. Il semblait tendu. Son regard était grave, ses traits fermés et ses mains, loin de le relâcher, le maintenaient toujours fermement. Il paraissait presque en colère. En colère ? Contre qui ?

-Oh, Harold…, murmura l'agent en caressant avec son pouce l'épiderme gelé.

Puis, prenant son partenaire complètement au dépourvu, Reese leva les mains de son patron et souffla doucement sur ses paumes pour les réchauffer. Un violent frisson traversa le corps de l'informaticien. Ce geste, incroyablement intime et terriblement sensuel, le troubla profondément. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps et pas seulement dans ses mains. Contre toute attente, c'était au creux de ses reins qu'un feu brûlant s'épanouissait. Sans le quitter des yeux, John souffla encore pendant de longues secondes puis se recula.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en abaissant légèrement les mains de son patron.

A court de mots, l'informaticien se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mais alors qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure, une violente bourrasque le fit à nouveau trembler violemment.

John eut alors une réaction totalement imprévue et impulsive. Finch eut d'abord la satisfaction de le voir lâcher ses mains. Mais ce n'était pas pour le libérer, bien au contraire. L'agent avança d'un pas et l'enlaça avec force. Totalement estomaqué, l'informaticien se laissa faire et se retrouva emprisonné entre les bras puissants de son agent. Les doigts de John glissèrent dans les cheveux de son patron afin de maintenir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis que l'autre, dans le creux de ses reins, le rapprochait de lui. De cette manière, Reese essayait de le réchauffer en l'enveloppant dans sa propre chaleur.

Les mains le long du corps, Finch essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais les mains de Reese sur lui et son odeur qui l'enveloppait ne permettaient pas à son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, et d'ailleurs son esprit semblait bloqué à ce stade de l'analyse, était qu'il était dans les bras de son partenaire, le nez dans le creux de son cou à respirer son eau de Cologne. Et il s'y sentait étonnement bien pour quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant et solitaire que lui.

Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé mais ils étaient d'une toute autre nature. Désormais, il tremblait de désir. Se sentant de plus en plus étourdi par cette étreinte d'une incroyable tendresse, enivré par ce parfum suave et terriblement masculin, Finch posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de son compagnon, comme s'il essayait de se retenir à quelque chose de solide. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur désordonnés de son agent, comme un écho aux siens. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes eurent l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Mais ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par des sifflets et des cris d'encouragement provenant d'un groupe de jeunes hommes qui quittaient la boite de nuit. Finch se recula précipitamment en rougissant violemment. Il ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus : ce moment d'abandon ou le fait d'avoir été surpris. Il leva timidement les yeux vers John et constata qu'il arborait un sourire ravi. Le reclus aurait donné toute sa fortune pour savoir ce qui mettait son agent de si bonne humeur.

Mais Reese eut à nouveau un geste qui prit son patron encore une fois par surprise. Lentement, il leva la main vers sa joue et la caressa délicatement. Finch vit une lueur furtive traverser les prunelles grises et perçut un léger tremblement dans la caresse de son agent, comme s'il hésitait. Après un moment de flottement, l'agent retira sa main avant d'annoncer, satisfait :

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Mer…merci, répondit Finch, perturbé d'avoir partagé un moment aussi intime avec son partenaire.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous savez bien que les numéros ne supporteraient pas que vous attrapiez un rhume, répondit Reese, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait pour prendre place dans la Lincoln.


	3. rainy day

_L'ambiance devenant un peu trop lourde dans mon autre fic, je m'octroie deux petites fic plus légères (Deux vous comprendrez plus tard^^), histoire de souffler un peu! Evidemment fic inspirée de plusieurs épisodes et surtout d'une fanvid._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La pluie n'en finissait plus de tomber sur cette bonne ville de New York. Le cyclone qui avait frappé les Antilles une semaine auparavant avait décidé de prendre un itinéraire quelque peu original. Au lieu de mourir comme à leur habitude, dans les terres, quelque part au Sud des États-Unis entre le Texas et la Caroline, cette tempête tropicale avait décidé de remonter tranquillement la côté est du pays, déversant dans son sillage des quantités incroyables d'eau.

Donc depuis deux jours, il pleuvait en continu sur la ville qui était peu habituée à un tel déluge. Les autorités ayant invité les habitants à rester chez eux, les rues étaient quasiment désertes, chose pour le moins étonnante en ce début de soirée. Les rares new-yorkais qui bravaient l'interdiction et qui affrontaient courageusement les intempéries, courraient rapidement pour rejoindre au plus vite leur destination. Les égouts débordaient, recrachant des torrents d'eau dans les rues qui devenaient impraticables. Des bourrasques de vent agitaient les arbres centenaires de Central Park et les câbles électriques, que la ville s'évertuait à ne pas enterrer par soucis d'économies, menaçaient de rompre à tout moment. En bref, la ville subissait la plus violente tempête de ses dix dernières années.

Bien à l'abri dans la bibliothèque, Harold buvait son thé chaud tout en contemplant d'un air absent la pluie qui cognait avec violence sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Même s'il était au calme, dans le confort douillet de son repaire, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à Reese qui était dehors à surveiller Jordan Hill, coursier de son état. En effet, son numéro était tombé au petit matin. L'homme étant coursier, il commençait son travail très tôt et Finch s'était alors résolu à appeler son partenaire avant même le lever du jour pour lui communiquer l'identité et l'adresse de leur nouvelle mission. L'informaticien avait été passablement frustré de ne pas pouvoir savourer les boissons chaudes et les viennoiseries que l'agent avait pris l'habitude de lui amener chaque jour. D'ailleurs, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, son agent avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. En effet, lorsque Reese l'avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant pour lui demander quel était le destinataire du colis que Mr Hill s'apprêtait à livrer dans la gigantesque Liberty Tower, le reclus lui avait sèchement répondu :

-Je vous l'ai déjà envoyé, Mr Reese, en même temps que toutes les informations utiles sur notre homme.

-J'aurais sans doute pu regarder mon portable si je n'étais pas sur une moto en train d'essayer de suivre Lance Amstrong dans les rues inondées de la ville, avait répondu l'agent avec le même agacement.

Un silence de plomb avait accueilli cette remarque. Finch s'en était immédiatement voulu de n'avoir pu tenir sa langue. Pour suivre leur coursier, John avait pris la Duccati, beaucoup plus maniable pour se frayer un chemin dans la circulation urbaine. Mais c'était sans compter les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la ville et qui rendait la conduite de la puissante moto particulièrement difficile et extrêmement dangereuse. Finch avait donc recherché le planning de leur numéro avant d'annoncer d'une voix neutre :

-Il doit livrer une lettre au cabinet d'avocats Taine et associés, au vingt-deuxième étage de la Liberty Tower.

-Merci, avait répondu Reese en manœuvrant son bolide.

L'informaticien avait pu entendre le moteur de la moto rugir une dernière fois avant que l'agent ne coupe le contact. Le génie en avait conclu qu'il venait d'arriver au pied du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville. Mais au lieu de couper la conversation pour s'élancer à la poursuite de leur numéro, John avait repris la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu, voir ironique :

-C'est le manque de boisson chaude ou le manque de viennoiseries qui vous rend nerveux, Finch ?

Si Finch avait pensé cacher son état d'esprit plutôt morose à son agent, c'était raté et ce constat n'avait fait qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre Mr Reese, il se trouve que les nutritionnistes ont démontré les bienfaits de la diète sur la santé.

John n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire devant autant de mauvaise foi. Bien sûr que l'informaticien ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il appréciait ses petites attentions.

-Si c'est bon pour le corps, cela semble vous tendre un peu, avait-il répliqué avec malice, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa pirouette.

Finch avait superbement ignoré le commentaire et avait coupé la conversation sans autre forme de politesse, agacé d'être aussi transparent face à son agent. Profitant d'un calme tout relatif, l'homme s'était levé pour se préparer son thé. Il était donc en train de le savourer lorsque John rappela, dix minutes plus tard.

-Vous avez bien dit qu'il devait livrer une lettre?

-C'est exact… Répondit l'informaticien, soudainement tendu.

-Dans ce cas, soit son entreprise a fait une erreur, soit il transporte un colis en trop.

Finch fronça les sourcils avant de demander:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans le deuxième colis ?

-On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, murmura John.

L'agent ne coupa pas la communication et Finch put entendre les bruits ambiants : des conversations, des sonneries de téléphones et des bruits de pas. Finch en déduisit que John était dans le hall de la tour et qu'il s'approchait de Jordan Hill pour savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir ce mystérieux paquet. Le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, l'informaticien était attentif à tout ce que le micro pouvait capter. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation :

-Eh, faites attention !

-Pardon, répondit John d'une voix faussement désolée, je peux vous aider ?

Finch sourit en reconnaissant la technique d'approche un peu particulière de son agent : une bousculade tout sauf accidentelle afin de pouvoir, au choix, voler un portefeuille, placer un traceur ou bien, dans le cas présent, trouver un prétexte pour aider une cible.

-Non, rendez-moi ça ! Hurla Jordan Hill.

Le reclus fut étonné par ce cri. Certes, les coursiers étaient responsables des lettres ou colis qu'ils transportaient, mais de là à faire un scandale dans le vestibule d'un prestigieuse gratte-ciel…

Mais soudain, un énorme bruit retentit dans son oreillette suivi de bruits d'éclats de verre et de cris. Le sang de Finch se glaça dans ses veines en reconnaissant une explosion.

-Mr Reese ?!

Pas de réponse.

L'homme se leva de son siège et appela à nouveau d'une voix tremblante :

-John ?!

Debout devant ses écrans, Finch attendait, entre peur et espoir, un signe de vie de son agent. Après un silence assourdissant, la ligne fut coupée, faisant monter en flèche l'angoisse du reclus. Il resta figé de longues minutes, son cerveau refusant obstinément de fonctionner. Puis, le génie retrouva progressivement ses facultés.

Il se précipita tellement rapidement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque qu'il en oublia son manteau, son chapeau et son parapluie. Faisant fi de la douleur qui était plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire par ce temps particulièrement humide, il descendit aussi vite que possible les escaliers encombrés de livres et de journaux puis se dirigea vers le parking souterrain réservé aux clients de la bibliothèque. Autant dire que l'endroit était tout aussi désert que leur repaire. Il monta dans la Lincoln noire et démarra en trombe. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour sauver John qui, piégé par l'agent Snow sur le toit du parking de l'hôpital Saint George, avait été gravement blessé à l'abdomen. Sauf que, durant toute la durée du trajet, Finch avait pu parler à Reese, l'exhortant à s'accrocher, à se battre pour rester en vie. Or, l'habitacle de la puissante berline était aujourd'hui désespérément silencieux. Il craignait plus que tout d'avoir perdu John. Il ne se remettrait jamais pas d'une telle perte : ne plus le voir, ne plus entendre sa belle voix, si basse, si sensuelle et si pleine d'humour. Rejetant ses pensées morbides hors de son esprit, il se concentra, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, à l'aspect concret des choses. Faisant de son mieux pour rouler le plus vite possible tout en luttant contre les éléments déchaînés qui lui faisaient faire de violentes embardées dans les rues heureusement vides de New York, il composa le numéro de Fusco pour l'avertir de la situation.

-Ouais, répondit le policier en guise de salutations.

-Détective, une explosion vient d'avoir lieu à la liberty tower.

-Oui, je sais, le Central vient de nous avertir, je suis en route avec les secours, expliqua le détective avant de faire une pause, comme s'il rassemblait différents éléments d'un puzzle.

-Ne me dites pas que Superman est dans le coup, reprit l'agent d'une voix accusatrice.

-Un coursier du nom de Jordan Hill a voulu, semble-t-il, livrer un colis piégé au cabinet d'avocats Taine et associés.

-Ok, je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous vous êtes fourrés dans ce guêpier, commenta le policier, toujours aussi largué quant aux sources de ses deux partenaires de l'ombre.

-Je serai sur les lieux dans dix minutes, je compte sur vous pour me faire passer le cordon de sécurité.

-Vous ? Sur les Lieux ? John a un problème ? Demanda Fusco avec un étonnement et une nervosité non dissimulés.

Finch se tendit et essaya de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il expliquait :

-Il était sur place au moment de l'explosion.

-Putain ! Jura l'officier avant de se reprendre, pas de soucis je me charge de lui jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez le récupérer.

-Merci, détective, répondit l'informaticien avec soulagement, même s'il n'avait dorénavant plus aucun doute sur la fiabilité et la fidélité de l'autre homme.

A peine raccroché, le téléphone de Finch sonna à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et fronça les sourcils en lisant « numéro inconnu » sur l'écran. La boule au ventre, il activa son oreillette avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine:

-Oui, j'écoute ?

-Finch, c'est moi.

-John ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'informaticien sans cacher son soulagement en entendant la voix de son agent.

-Ça va, juste un peu sonné par l'explosion, mais la bombe était de faible intensité. Elle était plus destinée à faire peur qu'à tuer, répondit le jeune homme avec son flegme habituel, aucunement perturbé par le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort.

-Drôle de message, marmonna Finch entre ses dents, en colère d'avoir ressenti une telle frayeur alors que son agent, lui, ne paraissait nullement impressionné.

-Par contre… continua John d'une voix légèrement contrite.

-Quoi ? Coupa Harold, craignant à nouveau le pire.

-Pourriez-vous venir me chercher ? Des secouristes un peu trop zélés refusent de me laisser rentrer seul.

Le reclus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire en imaginant la scène. Il serra les dents et répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Je suis en route.

-Parfait ! Répondit avec soulagement John, supportant visiblement mal les consignes des soignants.

En effet, en arrière-fond sonore, Finch pouvait entendre les sirènes des pompiers, des ambulances et de la police ainsi qu'un brouhaha général. Une voix féminine qui paraissait très proche de Reese s'évertuait à essayer de le soigner :

-Monsieur, remettez votre couverture et restez tranquille, s'il-vous-plait !

-Merci mais je vais bien…, répondit avec humeur Reese qui, même s'il essayait d'être poli, ne cachait pas son agacement.

-Je serai bientôt sur place, Fusco se chargera de me laisser passer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai hâte de vous voir, soupira Reese alors que la demoiselle revenait à la charge en lui demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant, de raccrocher.

Cette dernière phrase troubla Finch plus que de raison. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une formule de politesse, l'informaticien ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant son partenaire se languir de lui. Lui-même était impatient de le voir, d'autant plus après ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait bien que sa peur était complètement irrationnelle, surtout en sachant qu'il avait embauché Reese précisément pour ce genre de situation. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Finch n'était ni un conducteur qui prenait des risques inconsidérés ni un pilote chevronné mais pourtant, il réussit à rallier la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sur Lexington avenue à la Liberty tower en trente minutes, ce qui était en soit le second exploit de la journée, le premier étant que John réchappe à une bombe…

Fier de son record, l'informaticien gara la Lincoln à deux blocs du prestigieux building en raison d'un cordon de sécurité particulièrement étendu en ces temps troublés post 11 septembre. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il posa le pied pour descendre de son véhicule qu'il se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la tempête. Engorgés par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours déjà, les égouts ne jouaient plus leur rôle d'évacuation et les rues s'étaient transformées en de véritables petits torrents.

-Oh mince, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le reclus en sortant de sa voiture.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, il ne put faire autrement que de ruiner sa paire de chaussures italiennes chères pour accéder au trottoir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'il s'aperçut que, dans sa panique, il avait oublié de prendre son parapluie. Frissonnant de froid et agressé par les rafales de pluie, l'homme chercha, par réflexe, à remonter le col de son manteau. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait également oublié de prendre son vêtement. _Décidément, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de paniquer au moindre danger,_ se sermonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se protéger un peu des intempéries.

Même si les rues étaient désertes en raison du mauvais temps, il fallut tout de même dix bonnes minutes à l'homme pour arriver jusqu'au cordon de sécurité. Se frayant un chemin entre les quelques badauds qui avaient bravé les éléments pour assouvir leur curiosité malsaine, Finch s'approcha de la bande en plastique jaune et noir qui les maintenait à distance et chercha Fusco du regard. L'inspecteur était en pleine discussion avec un agent. Comme s'il avait un sixième sens, il tourna la tête et le repéra. Il s'excusa auprès de son collègue et se dirigea vers lui.

-Il est avec moi, expliqua-t-il à un officier qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque.

Fusco souleva le bandeau pour aider l'informaticien à passer. Finch remercia l'agent avant de se pencher avec difficulté, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Avec le temps humide et ses vêtements trempés, ses douleurs s'étaient réveillées et il lui était désormais assez pénible de se mouvoir. Toutefois, il serra les dents, estimant que ses souffrances n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que son agent avait ou allait subir par sa faute.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de vous voir, expliqua Fusco en marchant, ralentissant le pas pour permettre à l'autre homme de le suivre, Superman est un patient difficile à gérer.

Finch ne put retenir un petit rire en se souvenant combien il avait été pénible pour Reese de rester au calme après chaque blessure.

-J'ai déjà eu tout le loisir de le constater, répondit-il en pénétrant dans le vaste hall de la Liberty Tower où un petit centre de secours provisoire avait été installé pour s'occuper des blessés.

Malgré des dégâts relativement impressionnants avec des vitres brisées, des traces d'incendies au sol et une multitude de papiers qui jonchaient le sol, témoignant de la panique provoquée par l'explosion, peu de personnes avaient été blessées. Jordan Hill était celui qui avait été le plus durement touché puisque ses jambes étaient criblées d'éclats de verre. Après des bandages de fortune, il avait été conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche sous bonne escorte. Une femme et son mari avaient été victimes de la bousculade et étaient soignés pour une luxation de l'épaule et une entorse. Très vite, Finch repéra son agent qui, assit sur une chaise, était en train de se faire soigner à l'avant-bras. Enveloppé dans une couverture de survie, une ambulancière terminait un bandage alors que deux autres le couvaient du regard.

John avait la mine des mauvais jours. Le visage fermé, ses cheveux décoiffés par la pluie, le casque et le souffle de la bombe, il avait du mal à rester en place ce qui avait le don d'agacer la soignante :

-Cessez de vous agiter ! Ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur la bande afin de ramener d'autorité le bras blessé près d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pansement, vous voyez bien que je ne saigne plus, s'agaça l'homme, pressé d'en finir et de retourner à la bibliothèque.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle comique d'un Reese, un homme capable de tuer n'importe qui à mains nues, se faisant sermonner par une ambulancière qui ne se laissait absolument pas impressionner par son regard noir.

Elle se pencha vers lui en murmurant tout bas :

-Si vous ne vous laissez pas faire, je prierai pour que vous développiez une infection.

-Oh mais le contraire m'aurait déçu, répondit l'agent avec un sourire mauvais.

-Allons, allons, monsieur, restez tranquille, minauda une des groupies en se penchant pour remonter la couverture sur les épaules de John, lui offrant ainsi une vue splendide sur son décolleté plongeant.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en voyant toutes ces plantureuses jeunes femmes se pavaner devant son agent. Il était d'autant plus agacé qu'il avait surpris le regard de Reese glisser sur la poitrine de son infirmière, appréciant visiblement le paysage.

-Eh superman ! Laisse Sonia tranquille, tu ne l'impressionneras pas, elle en a déjà maté des plus coriaces que toi ! Interpella Fusco en adressant un sourire charmeur à l'ambulancière qui rougit du compliment tout en continuant les soins.

En entendant le détective de la criminelle, John releva vivement la tête, à la fois heureux de le voir mais aussi gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de reluquage.

-J'amène ton chauffeur, tu vas enfin pouvoir déguerpir, expliqua Lionel en désignant Finch qui le suivait.

Le beau visage de Reese se figea en voyant son patron boiter vers lui, le visage fermé.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'il soit si pressé que ça de partir, ironisa le reclus en toisant son employé.

A ces mots, un sourire sensuel étira les lèvres de l'agent et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice alors qu'il demandait de sa voix la plus séductrice :

-Vous êtes jaloux Finch ?

Le double sens de cette question n'échappa pas à l'informaticien qui se troubla. Sous la taquinerie se cachait une double interrogation : Aimeriez-vous être à ma place, à vous faire dorloter par de splendides créatures ? Ou bien, aimeriez-vous être à la place d'une de ces jeunes femmes qui s'octroient des gestes que vous vous refusez ? Harold se raidit imperceptiblement sous le regard intense de son agent dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure que son malaise grandissait. Toutefois, derrière le flirt habituel, l'informaticien pouvait lire une certaine gravité dans les prunelles bleues de son agent, comme si sa vie était suspendue à sa réponse. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour John, Sonia trouva que ce moment de tension érotique était particulièrement approprié pour déclarer triomphalement :

-Bien, J'ai terminé !

La jeune femme se releva et se tourna pour observer le nouveau venu. Perplexe, elle dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et de pitié Finch. Son regard s'attarda sur son costume trempé, ses cheveux ruisselants, ses lunettes criblées de gouttelettes. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de déclarer :

-C'est bon j'en ai fini avec lui, vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Finch en inclinant la tête poliment.

Puis, Sonia se tourna vers John et prit un ton moralisateur:

-Reposez-vous, Monsieur, vous avez subi un choc assez violent.

-Évidemment, répondit avec empressement Reese avec un sourire qui voulait strictement dire le contraire.

Sonia secoua la tête face au comportement puéril de son patient. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa trousse de secours en soupirant. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard à John avant de déclarer :

-J'espère que vous êtes plus docile avec votre patron…

L'agent se leva lentement en ôtant sa couverture de survie avant de lui répondre avec gravité, les yeux rivés sur son patron :

-Ne vous inquiétez, j'irai en enfer s'il me le demandait.

Sous son air impassible, les mots de Reese avaient déclenché une véritable tempête intérieure chez Finch. Ne trouvant aucune trace d'humour ou d'ironie dans cette déclaration, le reclus ne savait comment réagir et garda le silence. Sentant que l'atmosphère avait subitement changé, la jeune femme se tourna vers Finch:

-Bon courage. Prenez soin de lui.

-Comptez sur moi, répondit simplement Harold.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers son ambulance stationnée à l'extérieure, accompagnée des deux autres soignantes, laissant nos trois amis seuls.

-Alors, avez-vous trouvé pourquoi Jordan Hill transportait un colis piégé ? demanda l'informaticien, cherchant maladroitement un autre sujet de conversation.

John arbora un sourire en coin, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris sa manœuvre et laissa Fusco répondre :

-Oui, il a volé des dossiers au cabinet Taine et associés et les faisait chanter en menaçant de transmettre des informations confidentielles aux avocats des parties adverses. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un avertissement pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre Finch, pas fâché d'apprendre que la mission était donc finie.

-Allez, partez avant qu'un agent ne vienne vous interroger, déclara le détective en voyant un officier de police s'approcher d'eux, son carnet à la main, pour prendre leurs dépositions.

Reese ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, pressé de quitter cet endroit infesté d'uniformes de tout ordre. Finch l'imita après avoir remercié une dernière fois Fusco. Il rejoignit son agent qui l'attendait près de la grande porte.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite, murmura John en essayant de capter le regard de son patron.

-C'est normal, répondit Finch avec un sourire timide.

-Vous étiez déjà en chemin lorsque je vous ai appelé ? demanda soudainement l'ex-opérateur, comme s'il venait de le réaliser.

-C'est exact, répondit l'informaticien après une légère hésitation.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard perplexe de son ami, Finch décida de pousser les lourdes portes de la Liberty Tower. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux hommes furent agressés par de violentes bourrasques de pluie. Le reclus commença à boiter aussi vite que possible en direction de sa voiture.

-Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi? demanda Reese en calant sa marche sur celle de son patron.

L'informaticien se raidit une nouvelle fois. Décidément, John était d'humeur taquine ce soir, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il répliqua aussi sèchement que sa nature polie lui permettait :

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Vous pouvez vous cacher derrière votre ton blasé, je vois bien que vous étiez mort d'inquiétude, répondit l'agent en prenant plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de son patron.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Demanda l'informaticien sans cesser de marcher.

John profita d'une zone abritée pour le saisir fermement par le bras et le forcer à lui faire face.

-Eh bien commençons par le temps record que vous avez mis pour venir me chercher, expliqua-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Avec cette tempête, la circulation était plutôt fluide, répliqua du tac-au-tac le reclus.

-Vous avez oublié la moto, continua l'autre homme en le fixant intensément comme s'il cherchait à déstabiliser un ennemi.

Mais Finch était un adversaire plutôt coriace et avait réponse à tout.

-Vous savez bien que je ne m'attache pas aux biens matériels.

Un sourire apparut sur le beau visage de l'agent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce, métaphoriquement parlant :

-Et vous avez quitté la bibliothèque tellement précipitamment que vous en avez oublié votre manteau.

L'informaticien ne trouva aucun argument à lui opposer. Il se contenta de l'observer, la mine renfrognée en réalisant à quel point il était transparent face à son regard inquisiteur. Une violente bourrasque le fit violemment frissonner et l'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se protéger.

-Oui je me suis inquiété, vous voilà satisfaisait ? Demanda Finch en se dégageant d'un geste brusque, pressé d'en finir avec cet affrontement.

Le sourire de John s'effaça progressivement tandis qu'il observait son patron s'éloigner en boitant, tout en serrant les pans de sa veste autour de lui pour essayer de se protéger du froid et de la pluie. L'agent ressentit un vif sentiment de culpabilité. Alors qu'il était bien au sec et au chaud, soigné et dorloté par trois jolies demoiselles, Finch avait traversé la ville sous un déluge, tellement inquiet pour lui, qu'il en avait oublié son propre confort. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Pourquoi prenait-il tant plaisir à voir les émotions défiler sur le visage de son patron ?

John suivit son partenaire des yeux alors qu'il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il le fuyait. Son cœur se serra en voyant sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules pour essayer d'échapper à la pluie. Il nota également que sa démarche semblait plus laborieuse qu'à l'ordinaire, signe que Finch souffrait.

Reese rejoignit son patron en quelques longues foulées. Marchant à côté de lui, il retira son épaisse veste de moto imperméable qui n'avait pas souffert dans l'explosion. D'un geste rapide, il posa son blouson sur les épaules de Finch qui tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

-Pour vous remercier et me faire pardonner, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

-Mais…et vous ? demanda Harold en observant la pluie frapper le visage de son agent.

-J'ai déjà connu pire, expliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Merci, répondit Finch en resserrant les pans du manteau, savourant sa chaleur et s'enivrant de son odeur.

Le reste du chemin s'effectua dans un silence à la fois confortable et gêné. Une fois arrivé, Finch sortit les clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la Lincoln. John s'installa, un peu à contrecœur, à la place du passager. Il aurait préféré conduire mais il ne voulait pas à nouveau contrarier son patron. Il se cala donc confortablement dans son siège en cuir et se tourna vers la vitre, contemplant d'un air absent les gouttelettes qui frappaient le carreau. Finch démarra et engagea la puissante berline dans les rues désertes de la ville.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence durant tout le trajet. Finch, les yeux rivés sur la route, était passablement énervé d'avoir laissé sa peur dicter sa conduite. Il se maudissait d'être aussi émotif dès que son agent était en danger. La part rationnelle de son cerveau avait beau savoir que le rôle de Reese était précisément d'être sur le terrain et de faire face à toutes sortes d'épreuves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler dès qu'il entendait un coup de feu, des bruits de coups ou bien quand son téléphone était hors service. S'il avait été agacé par le petit jeu auquel s'était adonné son compagnon, il avait été touché par son geste maladroit mais tellement attendrissant de contrition.

Sous ses airs indifférents et volontiers moqueurs, l'homme cachait un cœur d'or. Harold devait avouer qu'il était flatté par l'attention tellement chevaleresque de son agent. Le voilà donc avec le blouson trop grand de Reese sur les épaules, enveloppé dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Finch s'y sentait bien, comme s'il se retrouvait dans ses bras. Mais malgré tout, il était transi de froid et ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler de manière totalement convulsive.

Le reclus n'aurait su dire si John avait remarqué ses tremblements ou s'il avait tout simplement froid lui-même, toujours est-il qu'au bout de dix minutes de route, l'agent se pencha sur le tableau de bord et monta le chauffage. Un doux ronronnement ainsi qu'un petit vent chaud envahit l'habitacle de la berline.

Finch arrêta la voiture près de la bibliothèque puis se tourna vers Reese :

\- Descendez-vous réchauffer pendant que je gare la voiture.

-D'accord, répondit l'agent en descendant avant de bifurquer dans la petite ruelle où se cachait l'entrée de service.

Lorsque John entra dans la bibliothèque, ses pas laissèrent des traces humides sur le parquet ancien. Grelottant de froid, il se dirigea directement vers une des chambres d'appoint, pressé de retirer ses vêtements trempés. Tout en marchant, il commença à se déshabiller, retirant sa veste, sa chemise et son maillot de corps qu'il laissa tomber négligemment dans le couloir. Il s'empara de plusieurs serviettes de bain en passant dans la petite salle de bain puis entra dans la chambre. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements puis se frictionna vigoureusement pour se réchauffer. Il ouvrit l'armoire où Finch avait pris soin de reconstituer une garde-robe, juste au cas où. La soirée étant déjà bien entamée et n'ayant pas de nouveau numéro en perspective, l'homme opta pour une tenue décontractée. Après avoir passé des sous-vêtements secs, il enfila un jean et un épais sweat.

Une serviette autour du cou, l'homme retourna dans la pièce principale, à savoir, le bureau, et réalisa qu'il y faisait frais. Il décida d'allumer la cheminée car il savait que son patron n'allait pas tarder et qu'il devait être frigorifié. Penché devant l'âtre, il plaça du papier, ce qui ne manquait pas ici, des brindilles et des rondins plus gros que son patron avait pris soin de stocker. Il craqua une allumette et le feu prit sans aucune difficulté. Reese se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant lui.

C'est à ce moment que Finch réapparut. John se redressa et observa en silence son compagnon s'approcher. L'agent ne put retenir un sourire triste devant le spectacle tragi-comique qu'il offrait. Remontant d'un pas lent le couloir qui menait à son bureau, son patron était tellement trempé qu'il laissait derrière lui une longue traînée humide. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et ses lunettes ne devaient plus lui être d'aucune utilité. L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne bougea plus, observant son partenaire avec surprise.

Finch avait bien pensé que John se changerait en arrivant. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. L'agent se tenait devant lui, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat. Ses cheveux étaient un joyeux désordre, ses joues étaient assombries par une barbe naissante et sa peau était rougie d'avoir été trop vigoureusement frottée. Les deux hommes étaient donc plantés là, à se contempler avec un mélange d'étonnement et de désir. Finch retrouva ses esprits en premier.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Mr Reese, je ne pense pas que la Machine nous enverra un nouveau numéro, annonça-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau.

John fronça les sourcils n'osant croire ce que Finch s'apprêtait à faire. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour se placer sur la trajectoire de son patron, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter. Face à face, seulement séparés par quelques centimètres, John lui demanda :

-Vous ne vous changez pas ?

-Heu…Si, si, balbutia l'informaticien, troublé par cette proximité inattendue et tremblant de froid.

De froid ? Il n'en était pas très sûr. Ce n'était peut être pas tant le froid mais le regard de son partenaire qui le faisait frissonner. John fit un pas de plus tout en lui demandant doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous dirigez-vous vers votre bureau ?

-Je…Je… Tenta d'expliquer l'homme plus âgé puis il baissa la tête en rougissant, une nouvelle fois pris en faute par son agent décidément très perspicace.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il ne souhaitait pas se changer ici, devant lui, trop honteux de son physique et de ses blessures.

John ne put retenir un sourire attendri en voyant son patron s'empourprer. Il tendit les mains et saisit les pans de sa veste de costume trempée. Lentement, il repoussa le vêtement. Tétanisé, Harold se laissa faire sans rien dire, prisonnier de ce regard intense. Le vêtement alourdi par la pluie tomba dans un bruit sourd à leurs pieds dans un nuage d'éclaboussures. Aussitôt, une petite flaque d'eau commença à se former, détrempant le tapis qui protégeait le vieux parquet.

-Merci… mais je…je peux me débrouiller seul, balbutia le reclus en se détournant pour ôter sa cravate, signifiant par là que John pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Mais ses mains étaient tellement gelées qu'il n'arrivait pas à la dénouer. Se mordant la lèvre et étouffant un juron, Harold essaya à nouveau…pour obtenir le même résultat. Reese le saisit alors doucement par les épaules pour le ramener vers lui.

-Vous être frigorifié, Finch. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, John saisit sa cravate de soie. Ses doigts, plus habiles mais surtout moins congestionnés, réussirent, non sans peine, à dénouer le morceau de tissu qu'il fit lentement glisser autour de son col dans un mouvement très sensuel.

Épuisé, transi de froid, mais surtout hypnotisé par l'éclat énigmatique qui illuminait les prunelles grises de son compagnon, Finch se laissa faire avec le sentiment terriblement excitant d'être totalement à sa merci. Il était certain que si son agent le décidait, il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Il se retrouvait donc maintenant, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise immaculée, devant Reese qui le dévisageait avec toujours autant d'intensité, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver aussi négligé devant lui. Ses vêtements, trempés, lui collaient à la peau, épousant chacun de ses muscles tandis que sa chemise, quasiment transparente, ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. John pouvait, sans difficulté, voir ses formes sous le mince tissu détrempé.

Dévisageant Finch avec un mélange de surprise et de désir, John leva les mains et commença à déboutonner le vêtement, faisant sauter les uns après les autres les petits boutons de nacre de leurs encoches. La poitrine de Finch se révéla progressivement au regard affamé de l'agent. Une fois totalement ouverte, il en écarta doucement les pans, dévoilant le torse humide de son patron. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir déshabiller Finch. Son regard s'égara sur sa gorge palpitante, sur sa poitrine large recouverte d'une fine toison brune où perlaient quelques gouttelettes puis descendit encore plus bas, suivant la courbe de son ventre jusqu'à se perdre dans la bouche de la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon.

John sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il repoussa le vêtement, dévoilant les épaules de son patron. La chemise rejoignit la veste au sol dans un bruissement sourd. Torse nu, les joues rouges d'embarras, de froid ou d'autre chose, Finch sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il regarda son agent lever une nouvelle fois les mains. Les doigts élégants de l'agent saisirent avec délicatesse les lunettes de l'informaticien et les lui ôta. Il replia les branches avec soin et les posa sur un guéridon qui se trouvait à proximité.

Contre toute attente, c'est ce dernier geste qui troubla le plus Finch. Sans ses lunettes, il se retrouvait sans défense. Il ne pouvait plus dissimuler les sentiments que lui inspirait son partenaire derrière les épais verres. Il respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant de manière erratique comme s'il haletait. Il se sentait bien plus nu sans ses lunettes que sans ses vêtements, dévisageant John avec incompréhension, peur et envie. Il se sentait comme au bord d'un gouffre, à la fois attiré par le vide et apeuré à l'idée de tomber.

John semblait lutter contre les mêmes émotions puissantes et contradictoires, mais une buche roula dans la cheminée, rompant le charme et l'érotisme du moment. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, l'informaticien recula d'un pas et murmura d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude :

-Merci, je peux finir seul.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les prunelles d'acier de l'agent aussitôt remplacé par une lueur espiègle. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres sensuelles comme un enfant lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jouer un mauvais tour. Il tira doucement sur la serviette-éponge qu'il portait toujours autour du cou puis la posa sur la tête de Finch. Il frictionna vigoureusement ses cheveux puis enroula la serviette autour de son partenaire, s'amusant de sa coiffure désordonnée et de la couleur rouge de ses joues. Il ébouriffa tendrement les mèches brunes de son patron avant de déclarer :

-J'en suis convaincu. A demain, Finch.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa de la bibliothèque, laissant un Finch tremblant… de désir cette fois-ci… aucun doute là-dessus.


	4. Le secret

_Certains seront peut-être déçus, d'autres non, mais j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une petite pause dans l'écriture un peu lourde de mon autre fic. Mon imagination s'est emballée après une visite au Louvre. Je n'ai pas pu résister...désolée ! L'œuvre dont il est question ici n'est pas du tout exposée à New York mais a été exceptionnellement présentée au public, au musée du Capitole, à Rome. Il s'agit d'un dessin de Michel-Ange retrouvé par hasard durant une restauration._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un jour tranquille de semaine dans une bibliothèque abandonnée quelque part dans New York.

Le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit tranchaient radicalement avec l'ambiance trépidante de la ville. Seul le bruit régulier des touches sur le clavier rompait le silence monacal du lieu.

Assis devant ses écrans, Finch profitait d'un moment d'accalmie entre deux numéros pour effectuer les mises à jour nécessaires pour offrir à ses différents alias une vie presque réelle et perfectionner son système. Après avoir répondu à un mail professionnel au nom d'Harold Osprey permettant à l'entreprise de courtage dont il était le propriétaire d'acquérir une part non négligeable d'une société de télécommunication, il s'était connecté au site du prestigieux musée du MET pour renouveler ses dons en tant qu'Harold Wren afin de pouvoir bénéficier de certains passe-droits réservés aux plus gros donateurs.

Une fois son virement effectué, l'informaticien saisit sa tasse, souffla distraitement sur le liquide fumant pour le faire refroidir avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Il soupira de bien-être puis posa délicatement sa boisson à côté de son clavier. Sa main plana un instant au-dessus de sa cuisse anormalement douloureuse. En temps normal, il aurait frotté sa jambe ankylosée par le manque d'exercice mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas seul dans la bibliothèque. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos la présence de son partenaire. Un tel geste d'inconfort aurait tout de suite interpelé l'autre homme qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire une remarque.

 _Faites au moins un peu d'exercices, Finch…_

Le reclus pinça les lèvres et retint un soupir de frustration. Il s'agita légèrement sur son siège pour changer de position et soulager ainsi discrètement les tensions au niveau de sa hanche et de sa nuque. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur son travail, ses pensées dérivants invariablement vers son agent…

Même si John restait parfaitement immobile et silencieux cherchant sans doute à se faire oublier pour mieux surprendre un geste ou une attitude spontanée de sa part, dévoilant ainsi par mégarde un trait de caractère, Finch ne pouvait ignorer sa présence. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se faisait violence pour paraître détaché…en vain.

Tout comme Finch, John n'avait pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Après avoir passé la matinée à nettoyer son arsenal sous le regard désapprobateur de son patron qui n'appréciait pas spécialement de voir autant d'armes de guerre, de munitions et d'explosifs dans ce lieu abritant des ouvrages précieux, l'agent avait décidé de s'octroyer un repos bien mérité. Finch avait alors nourri le secret espoir de le voir quitter la bibliothèque pour s'offrir quelques heures de détente à l'extérieur, le laissant enfin seul…Enfin en paix…

Mais contre toute attente et à son grand désarroi, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, Reese avait disparu dans les allées sombres de la bibliothèque et en était ressorti un ouvrage à la main. Surpris et contrarié, le reclus l'avait observé d'un œil noir s'assoir sur une banquette en cuir coincée entre les rayonnages et une grande fenêtre aux carreaux poussiéreux et fêlés. Au bout d'une heure de lecture silencieuse, le jeune homme s'était finalement installé plus confortablement. Il s'était allongé, un coussin derrière sa tête et ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Le message était on ne peut plus clair, l'agent n'avait, non seulement pas l'intention de partir, mais visiblement, il comptait rester un certain temps. Finch s'était donc fait une raison et s'était mis au travail. Mais son esprit peinait à rester concentré, sans cesse perturbé par le bruit discret des pages que l'autre homme tournaient à un rythme régulier.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois mais n'ayant d'autre choix que de cacher sa frustration, le reclus entreprit de mettre à jour ses pare-feux. Mais là encore, le génie n'était pas concentré, multipliant les fautes de frappes et les erreurs grossières.

Lui, le reclus habitué à la solitude, n'était pas encore prêt à partager son repaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, il s'agissait de John. Au fil des missions, l'homme avait su gagner sa confiance, son amitié et sans doute bien plus. Et c'était bien là le problème. Ce petit plus. Ces sentiments un peu trop forts qui le perturbaient tant, en particulier quand l'objet de toutes ses attentions était à ses côtés… Il se sentait désarmé face à lui, mis à nu par son regard bleu d'une intensité dérangeante qui avait le pouvoir de sonder son âme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'informaticien mit un certain temps à réaliser que le silence de la bibliothèque n'était plus troublé par les pages que John tournaient. Le reclus se raidit sur son siège. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard bleu acier sur lui, détailler son dos, s'attarder sur sa nuque, sans doute à la recherche de sa cicatrice. Nul doute que l'agent devait se poser mille questions sur ses blessures. Et sans doute, avait-il déjà élaboré milles hypothèses pour y répondre. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas disposé à lui révéler ses secrets. Il n'était pas prêt à se dévoiler, à abaisser ses défenses pour faire entrer son partenaire dans son jardin secret si chèrement acquis. Il avait subi tellement de trahisons depuis _l'incident_ qu'il avait appris à se protéger. Malgré son apparence froide et sûre de lui, Finch était fragile et pouvait se briser au moindre coup. Il décida donc, comme à son habitude, d'attaquer en premier.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Mr Reese ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner, son agacement soigneusement dissimulé derrière le ton poli.

-Je lis, répondit l'intéressé le plus naturellement du monde.

Derrière ses deux petits mots, Finch pouvait deviner un sourire. Nullement déstabilisé d'avoir été pris un flagrant délit, Reese semblait, au contraire, y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, répondit l'informaticien en faisant lentement pivoter son siège pour observer d'un œil sévère son partenaire.

John, toujours allongé sur le canapé, un bras replié derrière sa tête et l'autre tenant toujours son livre, répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Je n'oserai pas…

Finch plissa les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix sèche, presque insultante s'il n'y avait pas ce petit soupçon d'ironie couplé à ce léger sourire en coin:

-Soit vous lisez aussi vite qu'un enfant de six ans, mais votre dossier n'a jamais fait état d'un quelconque problème de lecture hormis une dyslexie non détectée par vos enseignants, soit vous ne lisez pas et faites autre chose dans mon dos.

Finch eut la satisfaction de voir l'autre homme rougir légèrement sous son hâle à l'évocation de sa scolarité douloureuse. Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée. Reese se redressa prestement balançant ses jambes au sol pour se lever. De sa démarche souple et féline, il s'approcha lentement, les yeux braqués sur son patron. Finch se raidit, troublé par le sourire charmeur et le regard prédateur que lui adressait son partenaire.

-Effectivement, je ne lisais pas, confirma l'agent dans un murmure.

-Alors que faisiez-vous ? Demanda l'informaticien, la bouche de plus en plus sèche à mesure que l'autre homme approchait.

-J'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous, répondit avec une honnêteté désarmante Reese avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau en bois ancien, juste à côté de son patron.

-Toujours en train de noircir votre petit carnet noir ? demanda Finch en lui lançant un regard méfiant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Il est loin d'être noirci, répondit avec regret le jeune homme.

Ce ne fut pas l'aveu qui troubla le plus Finch car il savait que John cherchait toujours à percer ses secrets, mais plutôt la lueur de regret et la tristesse qui avaient voilé ses beaux yeux bleus lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Mais le reclus se reprit rapidement, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse encore d'un stratagème appris à la CIA pour l'amadouer.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis quelqu'un de très secret, répondit-il d'un ton cinglant avant de reporter son attention sur ses écrans pour se donner contenance.

-C'est ce qui vous rend d'autant plus fascinant, répondit l'agent en l'observant toujours avec insistance, ravi de le voir se raidir sur son siège.

-Prenez garde que cette fascination ne tourne pas à l'obsession.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur ses moniteurs, occupés à taper d'obscures lignes de code incompréhensibles pour les non-initiés, Finch ne vit pas l'agent se figer, son sourire mourant sur ses lèvres comme pour dire : _C'est déjà le cas_ … Mais Reese cacha son malaise derrière une de ses pirouettes habituelles :

-Vous pourrez toujours me licencier pour harcèlement, annonça-t-il avec insolence, espérant que sa remarque fasse réagir son partenaire.

Et en effet, le reclus ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard d'abord étonné qui devint vite acéré, en découvrant le sourire éclatant de son agent, visiblement très fier de lui. Après l'avoir toisé un long moment, Finch murmura entre ses dents :

-J'aimerai autant ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité.

-Vous craignez de perdre un autre agent ? Demanda John avec un air trop innocent et faussement ennuyé.

Mais Finch avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques tout sauf innocentes et ennuyées. Il avait très bien repéré la manœuvre de son partenaire. Jamais il n'avait fait allusion à un autre agent que lui, ce qui signifiait que John prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. L'informaticien ne se laissa donc pas démonter par ce sourire et haussa un sourcil avant de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde, espérant que sa répartie sèche et tranchante mette enfin un terme à ce bavardage qui commençait à dériver vers un terrain dangereusement glissant et inconfortable.

-Je crains de perdre non seulement un excellent agent mais également un ami.

Finch eut la satisfaction de voir la surprise se refléter sur le beau visage de son agent. Les prunelles d'azur se troublèrent, son sourire charmeur se figea tandis qu'une jolie et très inédite teinte rosée colora ses pommettes saillantes. Le jeune homme paraissait flatté par ce compliment, lui aussi très inédit, de la part de son patron, toujours avare en louanges. Finch n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. L'homme en costume, toujours si sûr de lui, toujours si plein de morgue et d'insolence, semblait être déconcerté, pour ne pas dire gêné. Le reclus savoura ce spectacle comme il se doit, avec tout de même, un léger pincement au cœur. Il réalisa soudain que son partenaire n'avait jamais reçu les honneurs qu'il méritait, comme soldat tout d'abord en servant dans les forces spéciales, puis comme agent de la CIA. Finalement, la seule récompense qu'il avait eu pour ses longues années de bons et loyaux services était la trahison couplée d'une tentative de meurtre.

-Merci, répondit simplement John d'une voix rauque, chargée d'émotions contenues.

Finch se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur ses écrans, gêné par ce témoignage ému de gratitude. L'atmosphère calme et tranquille du début avait laissé place à une ambiance plus lourde, chargée de sous-entendus et de non-dits.

Mal à l'aise, Finch décida d'éteindre son ordinateur puis de se lever. L'homme, engourdi d'être resté immobile trop longtemps, vacilla légèrement avant de se rattraper à son bureau, ignorant la main tendue de son agent. Malgré la peine d'être une nouvelle fois rejeté, Reese ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de regarder son patron frotter sa jambe douloureuse avant de s'éloigner d'une marche plus laborieuse que d'ordinaire.

Aussi rigide que le code moral qu'il défendait, Finch se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agent. Il s'arrêta devant le portant en bois et enfila avec des gestes mécaniques son lourd manteau en velours noir, se drapa de son écharpe en cachemire lie de vin et posa son chapeau de feutre sur sa tête, prenant quelques secondes pour l'ajuster au mieux. Une fois chaudement emmitouflé, il se tourna vers Reese qui l'observait toujours sans un mot.

-Bien, je dois vous quitter. Je vous contacterai si un nouveau numéro tombe, annonça-t-il d'un ton formel en espérant couper-court à toute tentative d'interrogatoire dissimulée sous les éternelles taquineries de son partenaire.

Mais c'était mal connaitre Reese dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif par ce départ précipité qui avait tout l'air d'une fuite. Amusé par cette attitude pour le moins puérile pour quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que Finch, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de le titiller :

-Un rendez-vous Finch ?

L'intéressé se pencha pour saisir la lanière en cuir d'une mystérieuse sacoche qui attendait au pied du porte-manteau. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans le long couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal du bâtiment. Mais juste avant de passer la lourde grille en fer, il hésita. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, il se ravisa et se tourna vers John, qui attendait toujours, appuyé contre le bureau.

\- Mr Reese ?

-Oui ?

-Ne cherchez pas à me suivre, avertit le reclus d'un ton froid qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Loin d'être impressionné par la menace à peine voilée, l'agent prit un air faussement blessé digne d'un acteur de théâtre :

-Vous doutez de moi ?

-Je préfère prendre les devants. Profitez de votre journée de liberté pour vous détendre. Vaquez à vos occupations, vos loisirs…, suggéra le reclus avant de disparaître.

-Bien patron ! répondit d'un ton trop révérencieux l'agent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, John avait la ferme intention d'obéir car, ce que Finch ignorait, c''était qu'il constituait justement, son passe-temps préféré.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois à l'extérieur, Finch fut saisi par le vent glacial de novembre qui lui frappa le visage. Il inspira de longues bouffées d'un air très vivifiant pour reprendre contenance et permettre à ses joues rouges de confusion de reprendre une teinte plus normale. Une fine fumée de condensation s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, embuant ses lunettes et l'enveloppant dans un doux nuage cotonneux. Ce genre d'altercation avec son partenaire était de plus en plus fréquentes et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les gérer, ne trouvant son Salut que dans la fuite. Il savait que ce comportement était puéril, qu'il repoussait le problème au lieu de le régler. Mais dès que John était à ses côtés, il ne semblait plus penser correctement, comme si son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement. Reese avait le don de le pousser dans ses retranchements et de lui faire perdre toute rationalité. En dehors des missions, rester dans la même pièce que son partenaire lui était de plus en plus éprouvant. Ses regards un peu trop appuyés qui semblaient fouiller son âme, ses phrases à double-sens qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, ses sourires charmeurs qui le troublaient… Impossible de se concentrer. Impossible de rester indifférent quand vous êtes l'objet d'une attention aussi soutenue de la part d'un tel homme.

Pour l'instant, la seule solution que Finch avait trouvée était de fuir, de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et son trop séduisant partenaire. Rester dans la bibliothèque, son seul, unique et véritable foyer, lui était devenu presque insupportable lorsque Reese se faisait inquisiteur, cherchant à le bousculer pour mieux forcer ses défenses. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de quitter les lieux dès que la situation devenait inconfortable pour lui. Au gré de ses errances solitaires, il avait réussi à trouver un petit havre de paix qui lui permettait de laisser son esprit au repos. Quelques heures lui suffisaient pour retrouver sa quiétude et sa tranquillité. Il pouvait alors envisager de retourner à la bibliothèque. Dans la majorité des cas, Reese était déjà rentré chez lui. L'informaticien reprenait alors son travail avant de rentrer dans un de ses nombreux appartements pour y trouver un repos bien mérité…enfin, repos tout relatif car très souvent ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves où un homme en costume, grand, élégant, aux cheveux poivre et sel et au regard énigmatique ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Le reclus remonta le col de son manteau et enfonça son visage dans son écharpe. Il quitta la petite ruelle et rejoignit une Lexington avenue étonnement encombrée en ce début d'après-midi.

New York était plongée dans l'ambiance trépidante des fêtes de fin d'année. La ville, déjà magnifique en temps normal, s'était parée de splendides décorations de noël qui la rendait incroyablement féérique et spectaculaire. Des guirlandes scintillantes illuminaient les rues et les arbres. Les magasins rivalisaient d'audace pour attirer l'attention des clients. Les passants, d'habitude pressés et blasés, prenaient le temps de contempler les vitrines colorées avec les yeux aussi brillants que ceux de leurs enfants. Les plus prévoyants commençaient déjà leurs emplettes et remontaient l'avenue, les bras chargés de paquets qui trouveront leur place au pied du sapin.

Totalement indifférent à la magie de Noël, Finch héla un taxi. Aussitôt, un véhicule jaune s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il monta sous l'œil professionnel du chauffeur qui attendait sa destination prochaine.

-Metropolitan Museum of Art, s'il vous plait, annonça Finch avant de regarder la ville à travers la vitre de la voiture.

-C'est parti, répondit le conducteur en démarrant.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro de son taxi puis tournant la tête pour vérifier son angle mort, l'homme accéléra rapidement pour insérer son véhicule dans la circulation dense de l'artère New-Yorkaise.

Il ne fallut pas moins de trente minutes au conducteur pour rallier Lexington avenue au numéro 80 de la cinquième avenue. Le chauffeur se stationna en face du prestigieux musée puis se tourna vers son étrange passager pour lui annoncer le prix de la course. Il observait avec curiosité son mystérieux client. Toutes ses tentatives pour entamer une conversation avaient été vaines, l'homme n'avait répondu que par de polies monosyllabes sans quitter le paysage urbain des yeux. Finalement, il s'était résigné à garder un silence respectueux, comme l'exigeait à demi-mots l'homme à l'élégant costume trois-pièces assis sur la baquette arrière de son taxi. Finch lui tendit un billet en lui précisant de garder la monnaie puis ouvrit la portière avant de sortir du véhicule tout en remerciant poliment le conducteur.

Harold attendit patiemment que la voiture démarre en contemplant la majestueuse façade de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Coincé entre l'une des artères les plus fréquentées de la ville et Central Park, le musée paraissait niché dans un écrin de nature. Son style néo-gothique, avec ses massives colonnes blanches de style corinthien, ses trois gigantesques arches cachant l'entrée principale encadrée par deux portes en trompe l'œil, ses fenêtres monumentales et son enfilade de bas-reliefs aux visages de femmes près du toit tranchaient radicalement avec l'architecture ultramoderne des buildings qui avaient fait la réputation de New York. Alors que les gratte-ciels essayaient de toucher le ciel, le musée était plutôt bas et s'étendait sur cinq blocs. Il n'en était pas moins l'un des plus grands musées du monde abritant des œuvres inestimables réparties en 17 collections allant de l'Antiquité égyptienne à l'art moderne et contemporain en passant par la peinture européenne ou les Arts asiatiques.

Les touristes d'ailleurs ne s'y trompaient pas. Le MET faisait parti des passages obligés pour quiconque voulait découvrir New York tant pour les œuvres d'art qu'il exposait que pour la spectaculaire vue de New York qu'il offrait de son toit-terrasse. Une foule compacte se pressait donc pour entrer dans ce monument plus que centenaire, venant s'ajouter aux cinq millions de personnes qui venaient, chaque année, visiter l'endroit.

Mais Finch n'était pas un simple touriste. Il pouvait même s'enorgueillir d'être un hôte privilégié. Avec lenteur, il gravit la volée de marches du monumental escalier qui menaient à l'entrée mais, contrairement au commun des mortels qui étaient obligés de patienter de longues minutes, pour ne pas dire plus, pour décrocher le précieux sésame, à savoir un ticket d'entrée, Finch n'avait qu'à présenter sa carte de donateur au nom d'Harold Wren pour voir les portes du MET s'ouvrir. A vrai dire, il venait tellement souvent qu'il n'aurait bientôt même plus besoin de la présenter tant les gardiens étaient habitués à sa présence. C'est donc avec fierté, condescendance voire une certaine jubilation que l'homme passa devant la file interminable d'anonymes qui attendaient sagement. Il montra sa carte à l'agent de sécurité qui le reconnut immédiatement.

-Bonjour Mr Wren, salua-t-il chaleureusement tandis qu'il invitait Harold à poser sa sacoche sur un tapis roulant afin de la scanner.

-Bonjour, Mr Temple, répondit poliment Finch avant de passer sous le portique des détecteurs de métaux, sécurité renforcée oblige.

-Parfait, passez une bonne journée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

L'informaticien reprit ses effets et entra enfin dans le grand hall illuminé par une spectaculaire verrière de style art déco. Les discussions animées des visiteurs, les explications des guides aux différents groupes scolaires et le monologue fade des audio-guides résonnaient en un murmure perpétuel qui ressemblait au bourdonnement d'une ruche. Serrant son sac tout contre lui, Finch se fraya avec peine un chemin dans les allées encombrées, esquivant les visiteurs rêveurs et les enfants plus ou moins turbulents. Tout en marchant, il consulta sa montre : 15h. L'homme pressa le pas et se dirigea directement vers le deuxième étage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et demie pour s'adonner à son activité favorite, comme un dérivatif nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais le musée était vaste, près de 180 000m². Il lui fallut donc un bon quart d'heure d'une marche laborieuse entre les touristes, les étudiants en école des beaux arts, les groupes scolaires avant d'atteindre son but : la salle 690.

Cette petite salle tout en longueur exposait des dessins et des impressions de grands maîtres de la Renaissance à aujourd'hui. Cette aile du musée était bien moins fréquentée que les autres. Le MET ne pouvant se visiter totalement en un jour, les touristes privilégiaient uniquement les œuvres majeures de Monet, Matisse, Gauguin ou Rodin…

Finch aimait cet endroit plutôt calme et désert un peu comme une oasis de sérénité au milieu d'un océan tumultueux. Il déambula dans la salle au ton beige où s'exposaient des esquisses de maîtres comme Rembrandt, Degas ou Léonard de Vinci. Mais c'est en s'approchant d'un petit dessin au fusain que le cœur du reclus s'emballa. Il s'agissait d'un croquis préparatoire de Michel-Ange intitulé _le sacrifice d'Isaac_. Le reclus se posta devant le cadre en verre qui protégeait le fragile dessin, fasciné par les courbes des personnages, le réalisme des proportions, le jeu des muscles, la sensation de mouvement et de force qui se dégageait du croquis. On pouvait presque deviner les coups de fusain nerveux de l'artiste sur le papier jauni par le temps et son questionnement quant à la position de ses personnages sur le tableau à venir. Car il s'agissait d'un travail préparatoire… Un brouillon en somme. Mais même ce dessin à peine esquissé du maître florentin était un chef d'œuvre en soi.

Finch était ému comme au premier jour en pensant à l'artiste, à la fois peintre, sculpteur, urbaniste, architecte, poète, à ses démons, à ses obsessions, son souci du détail et du réalisme au point de flirter dangereusement avec la folie. Il pouvait presque ressentir ses doutes, ses tourments, ses passions…

Ce dessin était parfait. Tout était si bien représenté, si beau, si expressif…sauf les visages qui restaient dans une sorte de flou...artistique. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Finch, bien au contraire.

Le reclus recula vers une banquette en cuir sombre installée au milieu de la salle pour permettre aux visiteurs de contempler l'ensemble des œuvres. Il s'assit et sortit de sa mallette une chemise cartonnée. Il la posa sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit pour saisir une feuille déjà noircie ainsi que des crayons.

Si Finch avait toujours apprécié l'Art, Grace l'avait initié au dessin et à la peinture pour _partager quelque chose et s'évader,_ avait-elle affirmée en riant devant la tête perplexe de son fiancé. Elève docile et appliqué, Harold avait suivi les consignes de son professeur à la lettre et s'était révélé être assez doué, non pas en peinture, mais en dessin et en particulier en portraits. Sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de se souvenir en détail des visages qu'il croisait. En revanche, dessiner les silhouettes et les anatomies lui étaient plus compliqué, sans doute par méconnaissance… Il se contentait donc de reproduire les corps du maître tout en leur donnant des visages.

Finch aimait dessiner. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était enfin au repos. Il faisait le vide autour de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur le modèle et sur sa feuille. Il pouvait rester des heures ici, assis, seul, avec pour uniques compagnons ses crayons, sa feuille et Michel-Ange…

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure déjà que Finch était installé quand il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui. L'homme n'y prêta pas attention, totalement absorbé par son ouvrage, à peine avait-il perçut une présence dans son dos, s'imaginant encore un visiteur égaré dans cette salle perdue.

-Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachez… entendit-il juste derrière lui.

La main, d'ordinaire sûre du reclus, dérapa sur le papier. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que cette voix suave, rauque et sensuelle ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule. Mais c'était un Reese bel et bien vivant qui le contemplait avec un sourire radieux, visiblement ravi de le surprendre dans une activité très personnelle et secrète.

Finch se renfrogna et tourna ostensiblement le dos à son partenaire. Il n'était pas d'une nature violente. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, s'il avait eu une arme, il aurait tiré sur son partenaire sans aucune hésitation, juste pour effacer de son beau visage ce sourire suffisant. Heureusement pour Reese, il n'était pas armé. Il se contenta donc de rétorquer le plus froidement possible, sachant que les mots pouvaient également tuer… à leur manière.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. Je vous avais dit de ne pas me suivre.

John s'assit à son tour sur la banquette, juste à côté de son patron qui rangeait ses crayons dans sa sacoche, avec des gestes secs et nerveux, visiblement très énervé.

-Vous m'avez aussi dit de profiter de mon temps libre pour m'adonner à mes passe-temps et vous êtes mon passe-temps préféré, répliqua l'agent avec un sourire désarmant.

-J'essayerai d'être plus clair à l'avenir, marmonna Finch prenant la chemise cartonnée et son dessin pour les ranger.

Mais Reese fut plus rapide que lui et s'empara de la feuille.

-Mr Reese !

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas, scrutant avec attention l'œuvre de son partenaire dont la tension grimpait en flèche à fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Le visage indéchiffrable, les sourcils froncés, Reese scrutait le dessin avec le professionnalisme d'un critique d'Art.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, John reporta son attention sur son voisin dont les joues avaient rougies d'embarras.

-Je ne savais pas que vous dessiniez, Finch…

-Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir, répondit sèchement le reclus.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme en le fixant avec perplexité.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme très secret, répéta une nouvelle fois le reclus en articulant chaque mot.

John resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se pencher alors vers son patron. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, le jeune homme murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Je suis bon pour garder les secrets.

Il se recula pour voir l'effet de ses paroles sur le reclus. A en croire son sourire qui s'agrandissait à mesure que les joues de son patron s'empourpraient, le jeune homme semblait satisfait du spectacle.

-Ce n'est plus un secret désormais, rétorqua Finch avec humeur.

Loin d'être impressionné, Reese reporta son attention sur le croquis.

-Vous avez vraiment un don, c'est magnifique, continua le jeune homme, ignorant l'hostilité de son partenaire qui s'agitait sur la banquette, tiraillé entre la gêne, la honte et la colère.

-Merci, répondit l'intéressé en rougissant de plus belle, flatté plus que de raison par ce compliment inespéré.

-Les proportions, les muscles, murmura l'agent en effleurant du bout des doigts le dessin, vous avez parfaitement retranscrit la puissance et le mouvement des personnages…

Finch garda le silence et déglutit avec difficulté en suivant l'étrange caresse de son agent sur son croquis. Cet index si prompt à appuyer sur la gâchette d'une arme s'était fait délicat en suivant le contour du visage né de l'imagination du reclus. De l'imagination ? Non pas tout à fait…En y regardant de plus près, ce visage…ses pommettes hautes…ses yeux mi-clos…ses lèvres sensuellement entrouvertes esquissant un demi-sourire…ses cheveux courts…Ce visage lui était étrangement familier. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, sur ce corps nu aux proportions parfaites, Finch avait dessiné les traits de John !

Finch commença à paniquer intérieurement. Ses yeux inquiets allèrent du dessin au visage si beau de Reese qui lui avait servi de modèle presque contre sa volonté. Finalement, l'agent rendit le croquis à son auteur en le dévisageant en silence.

-Merci, balbutia l'informaticien au comble de l'embarras.

Aussitôt, il rangea le dessin dans la chemise qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche. Maintenant que le fruit de ses fantasmes était bien caché dans son sac, Finch commençait à se sentir mieux. Il se leva avec raideur et jeta un regard acéré à son voisin qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Au revoir Mr Reese, je vous contacterai, dit-il d'un ton sec qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

 _Ne me suivez plus. Laissez-moi seul. Avec mes secrets._

John garda le silence et répondit par un petit sourire. Il regarda son patron s'éloigner en boitant, serrant sa sacoche contre lui comme un bouclier.

-Finch ? Interpella soudainement l'agent, sa voix plus forte que d'habitude résonnant dans la salle vide.

Le reclus se retourna et lui lança un regard surpris et vaguement inquiet.

-Vous avez oublié de dessiner cette petite bosse juste là, précisa-t-il avec un sourire enfantin, en caressant son nez avec son index.

Finch se figea. Il avait l'impression que ses forces le quittaient brutalement. Il voulut avaler sa salive mais se rendit compte qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il sentit la chaleur de la honte l'envelopper. Ses joues devinrent écarlates, ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement. Mais il se reprit. Inspirant profondément, il détailla avec insolence son partenaire de son regard bleu, esquissa un sourire en coin avant de rétorquer :

-Effectivement, il semblerait que j'ai quelque peu améliorer la réalité.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, l'homme tourna les talons et s'enfuit…une nouvelle fois.


	5. la chasse

_Blaize Pascal avait sans doute raison en disant « on aime mieux la chasse que la prise »_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C'était presque devenu une routine.

Depuis sept mois qu'il travaillait pour Finch, Reese avait pris l'habitude de faire un crochet entre son loft et la bibliothèque afin de prendre des boissons chaudes et des viennoiseries pour son patron et lui, histoire de bien commencer la journée.

Pour l'agent, c'était une chose très inédite. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il travaillait pour la CIA, la routine était à bannir sous peine de se faire rapidement repérer, et accessoirement, tuer. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, même dans sa vie d'avant, avant l'armée, avant l'Agence, avant les opérations spéciales, John n'avait jamais pu avoir ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une vie ordinaire, organisée autour d'habitudes. Comment aurait-il pu quand sa famille déménageait sans cesse au grès des affectations de son père, Conrad, un militaire ? De nature timide et solitaire, il n'avait jamais réussi construire des amitiés solides et s'était toujours senti comme un étranger dans les différentes bourgades où il avait passé son enfance.

C'était donc avec un sentiment de plénitude très nouveau que Reese savourait ces petits moments du quotidien où il avait l'impression de vivre une vie normale. Enfin d'apparence. Car bon, en toute honnêteté, rien n'était normal dans sa vie. Tout d'abord il sauvait des inconnus dont l'identité avait été fournie par un superordinateur. Ensuite, il travaillait pour un homme dont il ne connaissait strictement rien sauf qu'il était suffisamment riche pour lui offrir un loft en plein cœur de Manhattan et assez doué en informatique pour se fabriquer une multitude d'identités fictives et, accessoirement, créer la première Intelligence Artificielle de l'histoire.

Il nourrissait pour son patron des sentiments très ambigus. Harold Finch, comme il voulait qu'il l'appelle mais il doutait qu'il s'agisse de son véritable nom, l'étonnait, le fascinait et parfois même, l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas peur à proprement parler mais ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Son patron savait trop de choses sur sa vie, alors que lui, ne savait rien ou si peu, hormis qu'il aimait les œufs Bénédicte, les vieux livres et le thé vert sencha…Maigre butin pour un ancien espion international…

Ce qui le troublait et le dérangeait d'autant plus était son attirance pour Finch. Il était inexorablement attiré par lui comme un papillon devant une lumière vive. Il donnerait ce qu'il avait de plus cher, à savoir sa vie puisque, finalement, il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir, pour savoir qui se cachait derrière ses vêtements couteux, son sourire en coin plus énigmatique que celui de Mona Lisa et ses lunettes aux verres épais.

Mais son patron était particulièrement doué pour garder ses secrets et brouiller les pistes. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir son passé, qui demeurait mystérieux, mais surtout son présent était tellement brider que les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des questions aussi banales que : Comment s'était-il fait ses blessures qui l'avaient rendu infirme? Où vivait-il ? Quels étaient ses passe-temps quand il ne travaillait pas pour sa mystérieuse Machine ? Avait-il des amis ? De la famille ?

Et plus Reese cherchait à en savoir plus sur son patron, plus Finch se retranchait derrière des réponses poliment creuses, des demi-vérités ou des pirouettes sémantiques dont il avait le secret. Et plus le reclus se cachait, plus la curiosité de John était piquée au vif et son attirance exacerbée. L'agent, sûr de son charme et de son pouvoir de séduction, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé, surtout par un homme d'apparence aussi fragile. D'apparence seulement. Car en réalité, Finch était un roc, aussi solide que du granit et toujours sous contrôle, comme s'il jouait en permanence un rôle. L'homme ne se laissait absolument pas déstabiliser par ses flirts incessants et ses tentatives plus ou moins subtiles pour mieux le connaitre.

Si au début, l'agent s'était amusé de la froide distance de son patron, il devait bien avouer que ses constantes reculades le déconcertaient. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher ? Pourquoi était-il aussi méfiant envers les autres et envers lui en particulier ? Reese était blessé par le manque de confiance affiché par son patron. Il aurait voulu qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Depuis sept mois, les deux hommes jouaient un curieux pas-de-deux, où, quand l'un avançait, l'autre reculait. Une sorte de tango argentin dont personne ne sortait véritablement vainqueur.

Mais John n'était pas homme à renoncer. Bien au contraire. Plus le défi à relever était grand, plus sa motivation en était renforcée. C'était donc les bras chargés d'un sachet brun contenant deux boissons chaudes et une demi-douzaine de donuts mais surtout, bien décidé à soutirer quelques informations supplémentaires à son très énigmatique patron que John poussa de l'épaule la lourde porte dissimulée derrière l'échafaudage qui cachait la façade de style classique d'une bibliothèque abandonnée. Le lieu, déserté depuis des années, n'était plus que l'ombre de son glorieux passé. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol poussiéreux et des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Le silence de l'endroit était impressionnant et les pas de l'agent résonnaient dans le grand hall vide.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire, il repensait aux paroles de Finch.

 _Le symbole du déclin de la civilisation_.

Avec le recul, cette petite phrase, hautement symbolique, en avait plus dit sur le caractère de son patron que toutes ses questions directes. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs permis d'écrire sur le petit carnet noir sur lequel il notait toutes les informations glanées sur Finch quelques mots supplémentaires sur ses centres d'intérêt : les livres, la culture, une certaine nostalgie du passé…

Il gravit d'un pas alerte les marches de l'escalier monumental puis se retrouva face à la grille qui marquait l'entrée de leur QG. Comme souvent, elle était ouverte, signe que son patron se trouvait à l'intérieur, sans doute déjà en train de travailler devant ses ordinateurs. John sourit. Il lui restait juste à savoir si Harold commençait sa journée ou finissait sa nuit, car le reclus, en véritable oiseau de nuit, avait l'habitude de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, s'endormant souvent sur son bureau. A plusieurs reprises, John l'avait retrouvé, au petit matin, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, profondément endormi. Il aimait le surprendre ainsi. C'était l'une des rares fois où Finch était réellement sans défense.

Il prenait un plaisir presque enfantin à le réveiller en posant son gobelet de thé juste à côté de lui ou en posant une main sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé plus. Il aurait aimé ébouriffer ses mèches brunes, lui caresser la joue mais il s'était toujours interdit le moindre contact physique même le plus innocent. Il savait l'homme n'aimait pas les gestes familiers, y compris les plus inoffensifs comme une simple poignée de main et il ne voulait pas envahir son espace personnel sans y avoir été invité. Certes, il l'avait déjà saisi par le bras, poussé dans le dos pour avancer plus vite, mais les circonstances l'avaient toujours exigées : une fuite rapide, une protection contre un danger. Mais, il avait senti l'homme se raidir sous ses doigts, témoignage flagrant qu'il n'avait pas ou plus l'habitude d'être touché. Il s'était donc interdit toute familiarité même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Après avoir remonté une allée encadrée de rayonnages sur lesquels étaient soigneusement alignés des ouvrages de grandes valeurs, Reese entra dans la grande pièce aménagée en bureau. Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à retrouver son patron assis ou endormi devant ses écrans, il le découvrit debout, habillé de son long manteau noir, coiffé de son chapeau en train de nouer son écharpe en cachemire rouge autour de son cou.

-Vous tombez bien, Monsieur Reese, j'allais justement vous envoyer un message, annonça le reclus en guise de salutations.

-Vous allez quelque part, Finch ? Demanda l'agent, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Puisque nous n'avons aucun numéro, j'ai décidé de vous donner votre journée, répondit l'intéressé en s'avançant à sa rencontre, un sourire jovial sur les lèvres.

-C'est gentil à vous, murmura Reese après une seconde d'hésitation, pas vraiment satisfait.

Car ce que l'agent avait surtout remarqué était que Finch avait éludé sa question. Et connaissant le reclus, ce n'était certainement pas une erreur ou un oubli de sa part mais un choix délibéré pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler où il allait passer la matinée et peut-être même la journée.

-Je vous contacterai dès que la Machine nous aura donné un nouveau numéro, annonça le reclus en passant devant Reese en lui jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois seul, Reese resta quelques minutes immobile à écouter la démarche si caractéristique de son patron s'éloigner lentement. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, atténuant la déception de ce départ précipité. Il allait mettre à profit ce temps libre pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favoris : recueillir des informations sur Finch. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres sensuelles de l'agent comme s'il savourait par avance le petit jeu à venir.

Il jeta son paquet à la poubelle puis tourna les talons et quitta les lieux sans perdre plus de temps. Mais lorsqu'il poussa à nouveau la lourde porte qui débouchait sur la ruelle perpendiculaire à Lexington Avenue, Finch avait déjà disparu. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu être étonné qu'un infirme puisse parcourir une telle distance aussi rapidement mais pas Reese. Il avait l'habitude. Il avait suivi son patron un couple de fois et avait déjà noté que l'homme avait une habilité incroyable pour se faufiler dans la foule jusqu'à s'y perdre. L'agent en avait conclut qu'il connaissait New York comme sa poche et qu'il devait avoir, non pas un mais de multiples pieds à terre dans la métropole, comme autant de refuges en cas de filature plus ou moins appuyée.

Indifférent au vent glacial qui lui frappait le visage, John traversa rapidement l'allée pour rejoindre l'artère principale, noire de monde en ce début de matinée de février. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, à la recherche de la silhouette familière de son patron. Son regard expert eut tôt fait de repérer la marche particulière du reclus au milieu de la foule. On ne pouvait balayer des années passées à la CIA d'un revers de la main…

Il sourit et releva le col de son manteau avant d'emboiter le pas à Finch, veillant à garder une distance respectable pour ne pas être repéré. Heureusement pour l'agent, l'heure matinale et la température polaire jouaient en sa faveur. En effet, les trottoirs étaient bondés, ce qui permettait à Reese de se fondre dans la masse d'anonymes qui se rendaient à leur travail. Avec son manteau sombre et son costume, il ressemblait à n'importe quel loup de Wall Street qui s'apprêtait à brasser des milliards à coup de clics compulsifs sur un ordinateur dans un bureau climatisé de Manhattan. Les yeux rivés sur le chapeau de feutre noir, John cala sa marche sur celle, irrégulière, de son patron et commença sa traque. Si l'homme paraissait calme et concentré, intérieurement, il jubilait. Il adorait le suivre, se délectant de capter quelques petits moments où le reclus n'était plus sur la défensive. Il aimait le voir s'attarder devant les vitrines, notant mentalement ses centres d'intérêt, l'observer prendre une boisson chaude dans un café tout en lisant un livre…

Dans un premier temps, Finch semblait ne pas avoir de destination précise. Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues grouillantes de monde, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant une vitrine avant de reprendre sa promenade. Quand le reclus entra dans une librairie spécialisée en ouvrages anciens, John en profita pour s'arrêter à un petit kiosque.

-Vous désirez ? Demanda le vendeur après avoir servi un client.

-Un double expresso, répondit John qui savait qu'il devait avoir les deux yeux grands ouverts pour suivre son patron.

Accoudé au comptoir aux côtés d'autres clients, l'agent attendait patiemment sa commande tout en lançant de temps à autre des regards vers la boutique où Finch avait disparu depuis une minute trente-deux secondes exactement.

-Votre café, annonça le vendeur en posant un gobelet en carton devant Reese.

Ce dernier fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et posa quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de prendre sa boisson chaude. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le reclus sortit de la boutique, un sac en plastique à la main. L'homme avait dû acheter une édition originale ou bien un ouvrage rare et ancien.

La filature reprit donc. Pendant près d'une demi heure, John suivit son patron, effectuant des pauses quand ce dernier s'arrêtait, se cachant discrètement derrière un poteau électrique, le long d'un mur ou faisant mine de boire son café tout en consultant d'un air inspiré son téléphone portable, désespérément muet… Et pour cause ! Il n'avait pour ainsi dire qu'un seul contact ! Et en ce moment même, il était tranquillement en train de faire du shopping. Alors bien sûr, il y avait Fusco et Carter, mais pour l'heure, ils n'étaient que des atouts. C'était toujours lui qui contactait les inspecteurs de la criminelle et non l'inverse. Finch était donc la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il était autant obnubilé par lui. Du moins, c'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit !

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son patron. Ce dernier attendait sagement à un passage piéton l'autorisation de traverser. John pressa le pas pour ne pas le perdre mais la foule se fit soudainement plus compacte et il ne put arriver à temps. Finch traversa la route puis bifurqua brutalement sur la gauche avant de disparaître derrière un immeuble.

-Merde, murmura entre ses dents l'ex-agent de la CIA dont le stress avait grimpé d'un cran.

Il joua des coudes, repoussant sans ménagement les badauds afin de se frayer un chemin vers le coin où le reclus avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant. Il savait d'expérience que le temps lui était compté. A Camp Peary, l'endroit où l'on formait les futurs agents de terrain de la CIA, les instructeurs lui avaient appris à ne jamais quitter une cible des yeux, sous peine de la perdre ou de tomber dans un piège. Avec Finch, il pouvait s'attendre aux deux…

Se faisant violence pour ne pas courir, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention des passants, il pressa le pas. Mais lorsqu'il passait le coin du bâtiment, John se retrouva dans une rue adjacente aux trottoirs presque déserts ! Comme il le craignait, plus aucune trace de Finch. Son patron s'était comme volatilisé ! Perplexe, l'agent tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche à la recherche de la silhouette familière. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son patron avait disparu !

 _Comment faisait-il cela ?!_ Pesta l'agent, se reprochant intérieurement de s'être une nouvelle fois fait avoir comme un bleu !

Planté au milieu du trottoir, au croisement de la cinquième avenue et de la vingt-troisième rue, Reese venait une nouvelle fois de perdre la trace de son patron. L'agent demeura de longues minutes immobile, cherchant dans les moindres recoins la trace de son partenaire. Il observa avec attention les portes pour voir si l'une d'elles était en train de se refermer. Il inspecta les fenêtres des immeubles, essayant de deviner si quelqu'un l'épiait derrière les rideaux. Mais non, rien : Aucun mouvement suspect, aucune silhouette dissimulée…John soupira de dépit avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne effacer toute trace de déception sur son beau visage. Il allait devoir passer au plan B.

Car ce n'était pas la première fois que Finch s'évaporait ainsi. En fait, depuis qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur lui, le reclus s'était évertué à le lancer sur des fausses pistes avant de disparaître. Sous ses airs de dandy élégant, cultivé et un brin coincé, l'homme se jouait de lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Reese se demandait même si son patron n'avait pas été agent secret dans une autre vie. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui…

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, John avait décidé de prendre quelques précautions. Il avait d'abord chargé Fusco de glaner quelques informations sur son patron, sans grand succès, puis il lui avait demandé de le suivre lorsque lui-même était occupé à sauver un numéro. Mais l'inspecteur n'avait guère été meilleur que lui et Finch avait réussi à déjouer ses filatures aussi facilement qu'il hackait les systèmes de sécurité les plus élaborés.

Si lors de ses missions, John s'était montré aussi délicat qu'un bulldozer, il savait aussi faire preuve de finesse. Il avait rapidement compris que pour apprivoiser un oiseau, il fallait être patient et malin. Il avait donc pris soin de dissimuler dans les lunettes de Finch, un traceur, histoire de ne jamais être pris à défaut.

Il sortit donc son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau puis démarra ce qui ressemblait fortement à une application GPS. Un plan de New York apparut sur son écran avec un point lumineux rouge qui indiquait l'emplacement précis de son patron. Le sourire de Reese s'agrandit en réalisant qu'il se trouvait à deux rues d'ici !

-Vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque et sensuelle en se lançant à nouveau à la poursuite du reclus.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, l'agent remonta rapidement la rue puis bifurqua dans la direction indiquée. Il déboucha sur une avenue commerçante où les trottoirs étaient à nouveau noirs de monde. Contrarié, John serra la mâchoire et se fraya péniblement un chemin entre les passants qui faisaient du shopping ou ceux qui hésitaient longuement devant le menu d'un des nombreux restaurants.

Le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine, l'agent éprouvait la même excitation que pouvaient ressentir les jeunes enfants le matin de Pacques lorsqu'ils partaient vaillamment à la recherche des œufs en chocolat que leurs parents avaient dissimulés. Et plus il s'approchait du point rouge, plus son cœur battait fort.

Mais, alors qu'il touchait presque au but, John crut recevoir une douche froide. Posées bien en évidence sur une table à la terrasse d'un restaurant, les lunettes de Finch, soigneusement repliées, semblaient le narguer. Le sourire de l'agent disparut et ses épaules s'affaissèrent brutalement. Jamais Reese n'avait ressenti une déception aussi intense qu'à cet instant précis. Il pouvait presque entendre Finch lui murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix poliment cinglante :

-Je suis quelqu'un de très secret, Mr Reese.

Il saisit délicatement les lunettes et les observa avec attention comme pour voir si Finch n'y avait pas caché quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait aucun message. Juste l'objet, froid, impersonnel, symbole de son échec. Mais cette fois-ci, sa désillusion lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche tant il avait réellement cru pouvoir percer à jour une partie de la vie privée de son patron.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment un reclus, solitaire, associable qui quittait rarement sa bibliothèque et infirme de surcroit, avait-il pu disparaitre sous son nez ? Et non content d'échapper à sa filature, ce qui faisait enrager John était qu'il avait l'impression que Finch se jouait, voire se moquait de lui ?! Lui ! John Reese ! L'ex-agent de la CIA qui, au cours de sa carrière d'espion international et membre des opérations spéciales, avait dû réaliser des centaines de filatures sans jamais perdre une cible ! Il s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir.

Fusco n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il s'était moqué de lui lors de leur dernière rencontre, près de Washington Square Park, pour parler d'un nouveau cas.

-Alors toujours en train de suivre ton patron ? Attention, il va finir par déposer plainte pour harcèlement, avait-il dit en ricanant grassement.

Reese n'avait pas répondu à la provocation préférant le menacer froidement de dévoiler ses liens avec la DRH à ses supérieurs si d'aventure il lui prenait l'envie d'ignorer que c'était lui le chef. Mais il savait au fond de lui que l'inspecteur n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si au début, il avait commencé à suivre son patron simplement pour découvrir pour qui il travaillait, au fil du temps, le mystère s'était épaissi et les motifs de sa traque étaient devenus de plus en plus nébuleux. Oui, il avait conscience que ce n'était plus de la simple curiosité qui motivait son besoin de mieux connaitre Finch mais bel et bien de la fascination. Il était comme pris à son propre jeu. Plus le mystère s'épaississait et plus son désir était grand.

Mais John n'était pas homme à baisser les bras aussi facilement. Bien au contraire! Plus le défi était grand, et plus sa motivation s'en retrouvait décuplée. Non, il n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement sous prétexte que Finch prenait un malin plaisir à brouiller les pistes. Il aimait jouer lui aussi. Il aimait la traque, la chasse et plus la proie lui résistait, plus il s'employait à la débusquer. Il aimait ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'était subtilement installé entre Finch et lui. Même s'il se demandait parfois qui était le chat et qui était la souris… Et ce jeu était d'autant plus savoureux que le reclus était très doué et lui tenait la dragée haute.

Il leva lentement les yeux pour observer l'une des caméras de surveillance qui épiait la vie quotidienne des huit millions de new-yorkais. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant avec intérêt l'objectif et surtout le petit point lumineux rouge qui clignotait à un rythme régulier.

Elle était là, le surveillait, l'épiait.

Aidait-elle Finch à se protéger de lui ? A se jouer de lui ?

Sans doute. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il lui adressa un sourire provocant avant de tourner les talons. Il espérait secrètement que l'IA et surtout Finch le voit. Ce sourire lui était destiné comme pour dire : _Vous avez gagné. Le jeu est fini… pour aujourd'hui._

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin. Mais que faire maintenant ? Tandis que les passants marchaient d'un pas pressé vers un but précis, un rendez-vous d'affaires, un rendez-vous amoureux, un repas en famille…Lui n'avait aucun but, aucune famille, aucun ami à rencontrer, aucun patron à satisfaire. Finch était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami…

Il regarda sa montre: 9h37. Il était trop tard pour une partie de Xiangqi. Mr Han devait déjà avoir quitté le parc. Il releva la tête et soupira. Cette journée offerte par Finch lui faisait douloureusement ressentir à quel point il était seul.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour occuper sa journée, son regard tomba sur un sans-abri recroquevillé dans un recoin isolé. Allongé sur des cartons soigneusement empilés sur une bouche de métro, l'homme était emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de couvertes et de duvets pour essayer d'échapper au froid mordant de l'hiver new-yorkais. Son cœur se serra. Il y a quelques mois seulement, c'était lui qui dormait dans la rue. Finch l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sorti de sa misère matérielle et affective en lui donnant un travail, un toit, mais surtout un but.

Mais durant ses sombres mois d'errance où plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même sa propre vie, une autre personne l'avait aidé. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Et soudain, comme pour essayer encore une fois de combler le vide de son existence, Reese ressentit le besoin urgent de voir cette personne. Il leva le bras et héla un taxi. Une fois installé à l'arrière du véhicule jaune, il indiqua au conducteur l'adresse d'un entrepôt désaffecté sur Columbia Street à Brooklyn. Voyant qu'il hésitait à s'aventurer dans ce quartier défavorisé de l'Est new-yorkais, John sortit un billet de 100 dollars de son manteau en guise de garantie. Le regard du chauffeur passa du visage décidé de l'agent au billet plusieurs fois. Finalement, la perspective de gagner une petite fortune rapidement balaya ses craintes assez facilement. L'homme prit l'argent qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon avant de démarrer.

A mesure que la voiture quittait laborieusement Manhattan, se frayant un chemin dans la circulation dense de ce début de matinée, le paysage urbain se dégrada. Les immeubles d'affaires, chantre du capitalisme triomphant et de la consommation effrénée laissèrent place à des bâtiments beaucoup plus modestes et même, pour certains, délabrés. Malgré une dextérité évidente, le chauffeur ne pouvait éviter tous les nids de poules de la route aussi peu entretenue que les immeubles qui la bordaient. John, indifférent à l'inconfort de son voyage, regardait à travers la vitre la population plus que modeste qui vivait dans un de ces quartiers que la municipalité préférerait oublier. Finalement, au terme d'une heure d'un trajet chaotique, le conducteur arrêta son taxi devant un entrepôt dans la zone industrialo-portuaire de Columbia.

Lorsque John sortit du véhicule après avoir donné quelques billets supplémentaires au chauffeur qui le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, le vent froid venant du grand nord canadien l'obligea à remonter le col de son manteau. Il s'avança vers un petit vendeur ambulant qui se préparait pour le rush du midi, quand les dockers y viendraient commander leur déjeuner. Il demanda deux grands cafés puis, une fois les gobelets en main, se dirigea vers l'immense entrepôt abandonné.

Alors que la plupart des gens auraient été méfiants ou inquiets de pénétrer dans cet endroit inhospitalier et potentiellement dangereux, Reese s'avança sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et pour cause, il connaissait très bien le lieu et ses occupants.

Car oui, ce vaste hangar dont les vitres cassées protégeaient à peine des intempéries et pas du tout du froid, dont les murs tagués de grossièretés ou de marques de gangs faisaient plus penser à un coupe-gorge qu'à un lieu de vie, était habité. D'ailleurs, le regard avisé de Reese repéra rapidement les locataires des lieux qui erraient comme des ombres. Dans cette véritable cour des miracles, certains, agglutinés autour de feux sauvages allumés dans des bidons, cherchaient à se réchauffer, d'autres, étendus sur des vieux cartons ou des duvets à la propreté plus que douteuse, dormaient ou cuvaient à même le sol, serrant contre eux de vieilles couvertures défraichies et infestées de parasites en tout genre. Certains avaient même essayé de reconstituer un semblant de foyer en construisant des petites cabanes avec des matériaux récupérés ici et là. Tous avaient en commun d'être au fond du trou, d'avoir perdu espoir et foi en autrui, essayant d'oublier leur misère dans l'alcool ou la drogue.

John ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, il était comme eux. Il avait même été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable et quitter pour de bon ce monde où plus rien dorénavant ne comptait pour lui. L'agent marchait dans ce lieu qui donnait un avant-goût du purgatoire avec l'assurance de ceux qui avaient déjà connu l'enfer.

Même s'il détonnait au milieu de cette misère avec son costume griffé Hugo Boss et son lourd manteau en cachemire, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité, un peu comme chez lui. Quoi de plus normal puisque ce bidonville avait été son chez lui pendant plusieurs mois, juste avant que Finch ne le trouve. Mais une personne en particulier l'intéressait. Il balaya l'endroit du regard et la repéra, tapie dans l'obscurité, coincée entre un pilier en acier et une fenêtre aux vitres brisées. En réalité, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il avait reconnu car tous les sans-abris se ressemblaient. La misère, le désœuvrement, l'alcoolisme ou la drogue leur donnaient tous la même apparence : des silhouettes frêles aux cheveux hirsutes vêtues de haillons en guise de vêtements, le tout recouvert d'une couche de crasse. Non, ce qu'il avait reconnu était son caddie qui ne la quittait jamais et où elle conservait jalousement tous les vestiges de sa vie d'avant. Elle y tenait plus que tout et gare à celui qui s'en approchait sans son autorisation !

Mais John n'avait rien à craindre. Les liens qui l'unissaient à cette femme étaient tellement forts qu'ils avaient balayé sa méfiance naturelle. Il s'approcha lentement de la femme, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses souliers effleurant les cartons sur lesquels elle était assise. Sentant une présence, elle leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire illumina son visage marqué par des années de mendicité.

-John, murmura-t-elle doucement, comme une évidence.

-Joan, répondit-il en écho avant de s'agenouiller pour lui tendre un gobelet fumant.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de le prendre.

Elle tint fermement le verre en carton entre ses mains afin de réchauffer ses doigts que ses mitaines usées et trouées n'arrivaient pas à maintenir au chaud.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit doucement remarquer le jeune homme en l'enveloppant d'un regard tendre.

Joan avait effectivement peu changé depuis qu'il ne vivait plus dans la rue. Même si son visage était fatigué, même si ses vêtements n'étaient que des guenilles sales, son regard était toujours aussi vif et intelligent.

-Ça fait aller, soupira-t-elle avant de souffler sur sa boisson chaude, quelqu'un nous fait parvenir des repas chauds tous les jours.

Reese se contenta de sourire. Les yeux dans le vague, il contempla d'un air absent le café au fond de son gobelet.

-Un avocat est venu nous expliquer que quelqu'un prévoyait de racheter l'entrepôt pour en faire un centre de réinsertion, continua Joan d'une voix basse et rauque.

John releva la tête et plongea son regard lumineux dans celui de la SDF.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, murmura-t-il simplement, heureux de voir les yeux de Joan s'illuminer d'un espoir nouveau.

La femme lui rendit son sourire avant de le contempler un long moment, notant ses vêtements chics, sa coupe de cheveux à la dernière mode, ses mains propres et soignées.

\- On dirait que toi aussi, tu as trouvé un bon samaritain.

Le sourire de Reese se figea. Il demeura interdit de longues secondes avant de murmurer, les yeux dans le vague en repensant à sa première rencontre avec son mystérieux patron.

-C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé.

Joan but une longue gorgée de café et garda le silence, comme si elle analysait les paroles sibyllines de son ami.

-Comment est-il ? Lança-t-elle finalement en contemplant rêveusement le fond de son gobelet.

-Intelligent, riche, cultivé et doté d'un certain goût pour le risque puisqu'il m'a offert un travail, répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation Reese dont la simple évocation de Finch faisait affluer dans son esprit les qualificatifs les plus élogieux.

-Quel homme, commenta Joan avec un sifflement admiratif, n'a-t-il pas de défaut ?

John rit doucement avant de lancer son gobelet vide dans ce qui devait être une poubelle de fortune.

-Si, bien sûr, il est méfiant, têtu, secret, paranoïaque et ne pense pas toujours aux conséquences de ses actes, répondit Reese avec un sourire attendri en repensant aux mois qu'il venait de passer avec son patron.

Joan rit à son tour avant de détailler le profil racé de son ami, s'émerveillant de la transformation qui s'était subtilement opérée chez lui, d'ordinaire si sombre voire désenchanté. Quand il parlait de son patron, son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux pétillaient comme si ce mystérieux sauveur lui avait insufflé un nouveau souffle de vie.

-J'espère qu'il est bon avec toi, murmura-t-elle en le fixant avec une gravité soudaine.

Reese répondit dans un long soupir mélancolique :

-Plus que je ne le mérite…

C'est vrai que Finch ne lui avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que sauver les numéros que la Machine donnait. Il lui avait donné un appartement, lui fournissait des vêtements, de la nourriture sans rien n'exiger en retour. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêvé mieux pour sa vie d'après la CIA, et lui, comment le remerciait-il ? En le suivant, en le traquant pour percer tous ses secrets ! Une vague de culpabilité teintée de remords submergea l'agent dont les joues se colorèrent du rouge de la honte.

-Je suis sûr que tu le mérites amplement, répondit la femme en posant sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de apaisant, comme si elle avait perçu son trouble.

Comme par magie, l'agent se sentit mieux. Joan l'avait réconforté des dizaines de fois quand il était au fond du trou par un geste affectueux ou des paroles bienveillantes. Reese lui répondit simplement d'un petit sourire avant de se relever avec grâce. Il n'aimait guère les effusions et préféra écourter ce moment d'émotions. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de déclarer, orientant subtilement la conversation vers un autre sujet :

-Il m'a donné ma journée.

Joan faillit recracher son café. Elle lui lança un regard effaré avant comprendre.

-Et comme toujours, au lieu de penser à toi, tu viens voir ta bonne vieille Joan, déclara la femme dont le ton accusateur cachait le profond émoi.

\- C'est gentil à toi de ne pas m'oublier, continua-t-elle en essuyant d'un geste agacé les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Ému, John s'accroupit à nouveau devant elle. Il lui prit délicatement son gobelet et qu'il posa au sol puis lui saisit les mains et les serra fort.

-Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, tu m'as sauvé, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard d'acier dans les siens.

Joan lui sourit tendrement avant de murmurer d'un air entendu :

-Et c'est toi qui nous sauves maintenant…

John lui lança un regard étonné avant qu'un timide sourire en coin n'égaie son beau visage. Comme d'habitude, l'homme se garda bien de répondre, préférant cultiver le mystère. Mais comme le dit l'adage, « qui ne dit mot consent » et la SDF qui le fixait avec intensité lui faisait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait bel et bien l'identité du mystérieux sauveur de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Avant qu'un silence gêné ne s'installe entre les deux amis, la femme chercha à se lever. Aussitôt Reese se redressa prestement et lui tendit galamment la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Merci pour le café John…et pour tout le reste. Je vais aller voir si je peux récupérer quelques fripes dans le centre, annonça-t-elle avant d'empoigner son caddie.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et quitter le lieu sous les regards curieux des autres locataires des lieux qui se demandait bien qui était l'homme en costume avec qui elle discutait.

Indifférent aux regards qui le détaillaient avec méfiance, Reese observa sa chère amie s'éloigner. Une fois disparue derrière un mur défraichi, il décida lui aussi de partir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi il allait bien pouvoir occuper son temps libre. Nettoyer son arsenal ? Lire ? Se reposer sur une des banquettes près du bureau de Finch ? Mais il sentait qu'il devait y retourner. En y réfléchissant bien, ce lieu était devenu son nouveau foyer. Il s'y sentait comme chez lui, en tout cas, bien plus que dans son loft si froid et si impersonnel. Sans doute que l'ombre de Finch qui planait dans l'endroit y était pour quelque chose dans ce sentiment apaisant de sécurité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il passait les grilles de son nouveau quartier général.

De sa démarche féline, il quitta l'entrepôt désaffecté. Mais alors qu'il franchissait les grilles toujours ouvertes de l'endroit, un véhicule noir stationné à l'autre bout de la rue attira son attention.

Aussitôt, ses vieux réflexes hérités de la CIA réapparurent. Son corps tout entier se tendit, ses yeux balayèrent les environs à la recherche d'une menace éventuelle avant de se fixer sur la voiture, sa main glissa dans son manteau avant de se poser sur son arme dissimulée dans sa ceinture, prêt à dégainer au moindre danger. L'homme s'approchait du véhicule suspect avec prudence, tous ses sens en alerte.

Mais à mesure qu'il s'avançait, un doute s'insinua en lui, rapidement remplacer par une certitude. Il connaissant cette voiture! Il s'agissait de la Lincoln noire de Finch ! Aucun doute possible ! Il reconnaissait le modèle et la plaque. Son cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine, mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Que faisait-il là ? Le suivait-il ? Il se tança intérieurement, se reprochant son amateurisme, son manque de vigilance. De chasseur, il se retrouvait proie !

Dissimulant son malaise derrière un masque de nonchalance, John afficha une assurance qu'il était très loin de ressentir. Ses années à l'Agence lui avait permis de garder son calme en toute circonstance et il fit appel à son expérience d'agent de terrain pour se recomposer un visage parfaitement calme et détendu. Il marcha lentement et, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de du véhicule, ouvrit la portière avant de s'installer sur le siège passager comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous vous êtes perdu Finch? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Derrière le volant, Finch le toisant froidement par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Je ne suis pas perdu mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas mon quartier de prédilection, répondit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Et quels sont vos quartiers de prédilection ? demanda John avec un sourire charmeur, espérant peut être un peu naïvement que son patron se dévoile un peu.

-Vous devriez le savoir, rétorqua sèchement le reclus en le fixant toujours intensément.

Le beau sourire de l'agent s'agrandit. Il adorait leurs petites joutes verbales. En général, elles signifiaient qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la vérité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Finch le devança :

-Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me suivre sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

La voix était froide, calme, un brin hostile. Mais Reese ne se lança pas démonter. Il se frotta pensivement le menton puis se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre dans un souffle avec un sourire désarmant :

-Honnêtement? Demanda–t-il avec un soupçon d'insolence.

Comme son patron haussa un sourcil, l'invitant tacitement à continuer, Reese répondit avec une franchise confondante :

-Oui.

Même si Finch avait l'habitude d'être la cible préférée de l'incessant petit jeu de séduction auquel son partenaire s'adonnait depuis leur rencontre et même s'il s'y préparait mentalement, il avait bien du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il inspira profondément et essaya d'ignorer le regard de velours et le sourire charmeur de son agent. Il savait que John était un homme dangereux qui utilisait absolument tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour se sortir d'une situation qui était à priori mal engagée pour lui. Et en ce moment présent, la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main était lui…

Lorsque Finch reprit la parole, sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'un poignard :

-Méfiez-vous Monsieur Reese, sachez que je ne suis pas trop mauvais à ce petit jeu. Vous pourriez l'apprendre à vos dépends.

-Je meurs d'envie de connaître vos talents, répondit l'agent les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

S'il s'employait à garder un visage aussi froid que le marbre, John remarqua avec délice quelques signes de malaise chez son patron : un muscle de sa mâchoire qui tressauta, ses prunelles bleues qui se troublèrent, ses mains qui se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Mais rapidement, le reclus se ressaisit et passa à l'offensive.

-J'ai appris qu'un investisseur anonyme prévoyait de racheter l'entrepôt que vous venez de quitter et de le transformer en centre de réinsertion.

Malgré l'assurance affichée, ce changement brutal de sujet déstabilisa Reese.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, articula-t-il avec méfiance.

-Voilà de l'argent bien employé, murmura le reclus en posant sur John un regard froid, presque clinique, comme s'il évaluait l'impact de ses mots sur lui.

-C'est certain, répondit laconiquement l'agent.

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes. Mais l'atmosphère dans le véhicule était loin d'être serein. Au contraire, l'air était tendu, chargé d'électricité. Finalement, Finch brisa le silence d'un ton pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

-Il me serait tellement facile de savoir qui finance ce projet. De nos jours, l'anonymat est un mythe.

-Sans doute…, murmura John d'une voix incertaine.

Contre toute attente, Finch mit fin à cette étrange conversation dont le sujet était parfaitement connu des deux hommes sans jamais avoir été ouvertement dit. Il se tourna franchement vers son employé et dit d'une voix grave et forte rendant la menace d'autant plus claire :

-Sachez Monsieur Reese que même si je connais votre passé dans les moindres détails, je respecte votre vie privée et j'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour vous. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Limpide, articula lentement John, impressionné par cette froide estocade mais nullement intimidé, bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs, son regard d'acier, brillant d'excitation disait, non, hurlait, l'exact contraire. Reese n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'obéir à l'injonction de son patron. D'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant la certitude que sa vie était tout sauf privée! En effet, comment se faisait-il que Finch sache précisément où le trouver?

Pas dupe, le reclus afficha une moue sceptique mais se contenta de cette insolente réponse. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ?

-Bien.

En un mot, Finch venait d'accepter cet hersât d'excuse et mettait un terme à ce duel, même s'il était intimement persuadé que ce n'était que partie remise. Il se cala à nouveau dans son siège et mit le contact. Aussitôt, le puissant moteur de la Lincoln vrombit. Il enclencha la première mais avant de démarrer, il annonça brutalement :

-Nous avons un nouveau numéro : Karen Callahan, trente-quatre ans, assistante du procureur. Son dossier est dans la boite à gant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, John se pencha pour prendre les documents en question. Cet incident lui avait faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir dans ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris… Et il devait bien se l'avouer, plus la proie était difficile à prendre et plus la chasse était excitante...


	6. black book

_Si certains croulent sous le travail (spéciale dédicace à Ziva, Nathan et bien d'autres sans doute! courage!), d'autres, comme moi, sont en vacances... Du coup, les heures de farniente, bercée par le bruit des vagues (enfin mon océan adoré!), permettent à mon imagination de s'évader (désolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...). De plus, certains comprendront peut être l'allusion, mais il s'agit d'un "cadeau de moi à moi, comment le remercier!").  
_

 _Ce petit OS s'inspire d'une scène de la version longue du pilot visible dans les bonus du dvd que certain reconnaitront._

 _Sachez également qu'une version plus hot est dans les bacs...A bon entendeur -_^  
_

 _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et ceux qui prennent la peine de me commenter._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Finch attendait avec anxiété que Reese le rejoigne dans le calme sécurisant de la bibliothèque. Il essaya de se calmer en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, mais en vain. Même sa boisson favorite avait le goût amer de la peur et de la culpabilité…

Il reposa délicatement sa tasse à côté de son clavier puis se massa l'arrête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes. Il poussa un énième soupir de dépit tout en se reprochant intérieurement sa crainte, qu'il trouvait paradoxale et irrationnelle. Car oui, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait embauché l'ex-opérateur de la CIA pour être justement sur le terrain, à enquêter sur les numéros donnés par la Machine. Côtoyer le danger était l'essence même de sa mission. Et depuis les neuf mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois - et cela ne sera sans doute pas la dernière - que John avait eu maille à partir avec un numéro ! Et malgré tout, Finch ne s'y habituait toujours pas, et doutait fortement d'y parvenir un jour…

Car à chaque fois qu'il entendait, à travers son oreillette, des bruits de coups, des grognements de douleur ou des coups de feu, son sang se figeait littéralement dans ses veines. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes et l'éclair froid de la peur le foudroyait. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la voix familière de son agent ne lui parvienne à nouveau, le rassurant d'une boutade ironique dont il avait le secret…

Et c'était justement ce qu'il venait de vivre quelques minutes plus tôt…

En effet, depuis deux jours, Reese travaillait sous couverture dans un cabinet d'expertise-comptable à Long Island. Il avait remarqué que, en plus de faire les comptes ou les bilans de fin d'année des entreprises du coin, le patron, Jack Walker, avait mis au point une petite activité parallèle totalement illégale, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Il blanchissait l'argent provenant du lucratif trafic de drogue et du réseau de prostitution contrôlés par le gang MS-13, moyennant des sommes rondelettes. L'histoire aurait pu en rester là si Walker, décidément trop gourmand, n'avait décidé de poignarder les gangsters dans le dos…

En effet, Finch, qui avait eu accès à l'ordinateur de l'expert-comptable en piratant son réseau wifi, avait découvert que l'homme conservait l'ensemble de cette comptabilité parallèle dans un dossier caché. Ce listing aurait probablement fait le bonheur du FBI…Et cerise sur le gâteau, en vérifiant les comptes, le reclus avait alors réalisé que l'homme avait détourné une véritable petite fortune !

Ce n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle à en juger par les six membres du gang qui venaient de descendre de deux puissantes berlines noires. John avait d'instinct senti le danger. En même temps, comme l'ignorer… Les hommes qui s'étaient avancés vers les bureaux du cabinet d'expertise-comptable, avaient des carrures impressionnantes, des visages fermés et des bras couverts de tatouages qui témoignaient de leur appartenance au gang aussi surement qu'un uniforme.

Le chef des MS-13 avait sans doute eu vent du détournement et avait envoyé ses hommes récupérer l'ordinateur ou casser la figure du traite…Peut être même les deux…

Posté derrière un gigantesque aquarium d'eau de mer que Walker avait fait installer sur les conseils avisés d'un maître Feng Shui pour, soi-disant, rendre l'atmosphère des locaux plus zen, John avait aussitôt téléphoné à Finch :

-Finch ? Vous êtes là ?

-Toujours, Mr Reese.

L'agent n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cette réponse… Cela faisait neuf mois qu'elle était invariablement la même. C'était à la fois dérangeant d'être épié à chaque instant mais paradoxalement très sécurisant de savoir que quelqu'un était toujours là, prêt à intervenir pour répondre à ses questions, lui trouver des informations complémentaires ou satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes…

Une pensée fugace et totalement inappropriée lui avait alors traversé l'esprit. Jusqu'où Finch était-il prêt à aller pour satisfaire ses désirs ? A sa grande surprise, une violente bouffée de chaleur l'avait embrasé, lui faisait presque perdre pied avec la réalité. Le jeune homme avait dû faire appel à tout son professionnalisme pour repousser les images torrides qui affluaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'adonner à son jeu favori, à savoir, flirter outrageusement avec son patron jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens…

-Les membres des MS-13 viennent d'arriver devant le cabinet et semblent vouloir en découdre… L'agent avait marqué une courte pause avant de demander, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir intervenir ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le reclus après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

L'agent soupira. Vraiment pour un génie, Finch était parfois désarmant de naïveté…

-Eh bien, je serai plutôt tenté de les laisser s'entretuer, après tout, il s'agit d'un escroc et de membres d'un gang, expliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Mais alors que l'agent avait souri à son trait d'humour, la réponse de son patron, qui avait longuement tardé, prouvait, encore une fois, que les deux hommes n'avaient décidément pas le même humour. Ce long, trop long silence pour quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi affuté que Finch, n'augurait en général rien de bon. Retenant son souffle, Reese avait été, une nouvelle fois, suspendu aux paroles de son patron. Finalement, la voix, qui lui était parvenue à travers son oreillette, avait été aussi cassante qu'un diamant :

-Si les Alliés avaient tenu ce discours en 1945, il n'y aurait jamais eu de procès de Nuremberg.

John avait alors levé les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer, exaspéré:

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la comparaison est un peu exagérée…

En effet, ses années à la CIA lui avaient appris à ne pas être trop regardant sur la méthode utilisée pour mettre ses ennemis hors d'état de nuire…Mais Finch était différent. Pour quelqu'un de recherché par les autorités, l'homme était paradoxalement très à cheval sur les lois et les règles. Son code moral était inébranlable et ne souffrait d'aucune exception, pas même quand les 5 plus grandes familles mafieuses de New York avaient été la cible d'Elias…Il devait protéger les numéros, quoiqu'il advienne…

Mais la voix de Finch avait interrompu sa réflexion :

-Je sais bien que la CIA vous permettait une certaine souplesse morale, mais j'attends de vous un plus haut niveau d'exigence.

Si le ton avait été totalement maîtrisé, si les mots avaient été parfaitement choisis, la tirade avait été glaciale. John avait même cru percevoir un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix du reclus, comme s'il s'était brutalement souvenu qu'il avait été un tueur froid et implacable dans une autre vie…

John avait encaissé le coup en silence, se faisant violence pour ne pas répliquer. Toutefois, tout son corps s'était tendu, témoignant de la honte indicible qu'il ressentait quand on lui rappelait ses actions passées dont il n'était pas spécialement très fier… En particulier quand cette personne était Finch…Il avait alors réalisé qu'il voulait que son patron soit satisfait de son travail, il voulait qu'il soit content de lui, peut être même, se faire apprécier de lui… Pour Reese, c'était une chose totalement incongrue car jamais, au cours de sa carrière, il n'avait autant souhaité être aimé de quelqu'un, au point même que l'idée de le décevoir lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

-Comme vous voudrez… C'est vous le patron, avait-il simplement rétorqué en prenant son arme avant de sortir de sa cachette.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Finch s'était mordu la lèvre, se reprochant son ton trop incisif et désapprobateur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de culpabiliser puisque son partenaire, en bon soldat, était justement en train d'exécuter ses ordres.

Après avoir clairement entendu Reese ordonner froidement aux caïds de jeter leurs armes au sol, les hommes, comme tous bons méchants qui se respectent, avaient répliqué par une salve de coups de feu. L'agent s'était alors mis à couvert avant de tirer à son tour, sans doute dans les genoux ou aux épaules pour blesser et non tuer, comme Finch lui avait expressément demandé.

Durant le long silence qui avait suivi, le reclus avait retenu son souffle, attendant avec angoisse un signe de vie de son partenaire. Mais ce ne fut pas la voix suave et rauque de John qui lui était parvenue mais le bruit sourd de coups, des cris de douleur étouffés et des objets projetés au sol. Puis un énorme bruit de verres explosés puis d'éclaboussures satura l'oreillette faisant grimper en flèche le niveau de stress de Finch.

Désespérément impuissant, l'informaticien avait eu du mal à garder son calme en entendant les grognements et les halètements de Reese. Les yeux rivés sur le panneau transparent sur lequel la photographie de Walker avait été scotchée deux jours plus tôt, les doigts crispés sur sa souris, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, des gouttelettes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes, il avait l'impression de flirter dangereusement avec la crise cardiaque. Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes de combat, sans doute pas plus de deux en réalité, le vacarme avait cessé, laissant place à un angoissant silence.

-Mr Reese ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'était alors écrié Harold en se levant de son fauteuil, perdant, une fois n'est pas coutume, sa belle retenue.

-Vous vous faites du souci pour moi, Finch ? Avait alors répondu l'agent d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

La remarque charmeuse avait d'abord fait sourire le reclus : voilà à nouveau le John séducteur, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais rapidement, il s'était senti en danger car il se savait très sensible au flirt de son agent.

-Bien sur que je me soucie de vous, avait alors répondu d'un ton sec le reclus, à la fois troublé pour cette voix sensuelle et agacé que son agent pense qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Moi qui pensais n'être à vos yeux qu'un simple employé, je suis touché, avait alors murmuré d'un ton ironique le jeune homme entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Finch y avait alors vu une occasion inespérée bien que douloureusement triste de détourner la conversation du sentier très épineux sur lequel elle s'était engagée. Car en entendant la respiration hachée de Reese, Harold avait compris que ses traits d'humour étaient un paravent pour cacher son état…

-Êtes-vous blessé ? Avait-il alors demandé en se rasseyant lentement.

-Seulement une ou de côtes fêlées, je pense, avait avoué l'agent après quelques secondes de réflexions, rien de bien méchant, s'était-il empressé de rajouter pour rassurer son patron.

Passablement contrarié, Finch avait pincé les lèvres avant de rétorquer froidement :

-Laissez-moi en juger, rentrez le plus rapidement possible.

Finch avait pu entendre un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil comme si Reese n'était pas disposé, cette fois-ci, à se laisser soigner. Et la réponse de l'agent n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes :

-Je préfère passer à mon loft avant.

-Pourquoi ? Avait aussitôt demandé le reclus, méfiant.

Un long silence avait alors accueilli cette question, comme si John cherchait la réponse la plus appropriée.

-Je…avait-il alors commencé avant de s'interrompre puis reprendre, incertain, je ne suis pas très présentable…

De plus en plus perplexe, Finch avait alors changé de ton, craignant que son agent ne lui cache des blessures plus graves que celles annoncées.

-Prenez un taxi et revenez tout de suite à la bibliothèque, avait-il ordonné d'une voix impérieuse.

-Comme vous voudrez… Avait soupiré John, résigné, avant de raccrocher.

A présent, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Finch tentait de retrouver un semblant de calme. Les yeux rivés sur ses écrans, il essayait de se concentrer sur les lignes de codes qu'il tapait. Mais c'était peine perdue…Son esprit était tellement obsédé par l'état de Reese qu'il enchaînait les fautes de frappe. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si froid, si professionnel, si distant, et se reprochait d'avoir envoyé son partenaire risquer sa vie pour sauver un escroc…qui n'échapperait d'ailleurs pas à la justice puisqu'il avait contacté les inspecteurs Carter et Fusco pour venir chercher les membres du gang tout en leur fournissant, par la même occasion, les documents qui prouvaient l'implication de Walker dans le blanchiment de l'argent des MS-13.

A la culpabilité s'ajoutait aussi la peur. Quelle était l'étendue des blessures de Reese? Etait-il gravement blessé ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient avec une lenteur extrême.

Soudain, Finch entendit des pas résonner dans la bibliothèque. Même s'il essayait de se maîtriser, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'affoler. Car il avait noté que la démarche de John était plus traînante qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors qu'il se perdait en conjecture sur l'état de santé de son agent, une voix rauque, sensuelle et légèrement moqueuse le fit tressaillir :

-Pas de trousse de secours ? Pas de mine contrariée ? Vous progressez Finch…

Finch tourna la tête vers la grille à l'entrée du bureau où se tenait son agent et sursauta. Certes, au regard de ce qu'il avait entendu à travers son oreillette presque une heure auparavant, il s'attendait à retrouver son partenaire amoché mais il n'avait certainement pas imaginé le voir revenir dans cet état !

Lentement, l'informaticien fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de mieux l'observer. L'homme au costume n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…Les cheveux poivre et sel de Reese étaient trempés et en désordre. Sa joue était tuméfiée. Son sourire était crispé car sa lèvre inférieure, fendue, devait le faire souffrir. Des petites gouttes glissaient lentement sur sa peau et mouillaient ses vêtements. L'une d'elle courut le long de son visage puis glissa dans son cou avant de se perdre dans le col de sa chemise souillée de sang qui, déchirée, était ouverte jusqu'au nombril.

La bouche du reclus s'assécha subitement quand son regard se posa sur la poitrine puissante et humide de Reese qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Il baissa les yeux et constata que son pantalon n'était guère en meilleur état. Complètement trempé, le vêtement épousait les courbes athlétiques du jeune homme, de ses hanches minces à ses longues jambes musculeuses.

Se méprenant sur le mutisme de son patron, John crut bon de préciser avec un sourire timide, visiblement gêné d'apparaître dans un tel état devant son patron :

-Je vous avais prévenu…Ce n'est pas très beau à voir…

Mais Finch ne partageait absolument pas cet avis. La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux était loin d'être laide, bien au contraire. Déjà qu'en temps normal, apprêté et habillé de son costume chic, l'agent était très beau. Mais là, décoiffé par la bagarre, ses vêtements déchirés et trempés qui laissaient entrevoir son corps parfait, le jeune homme était d'un érotisme torride et sauvage.

Pour une fois à court de mots, Harold le dévisageait en silence avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à du désir. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'aimantèrent. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'informaticien prit conscience que son agent attendait vraisemblablement une réponse de sa part. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-A six contre un, j'ai peut être un peu présumé de mes forces, répondit avec légèreté Reese en haussant les épaules.

Finch fronça les sourcils, car une partie seulement du mystère était résolue… S'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il se mit debout en grimaçant. Toute une journée passée sans bouger devant son ordinateur avait rendu ses mouvements particulièrement pénibles. Mais il se sermonna en se disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer son partenaire. Il se redressa donc en serrant les dents puis boita lentement jusqu'à Reese.

-Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous trempé ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'agent des yeux.

-Oh ! Ça ? Répliqua le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil critique à son costume complètement trempé, une balle perdue…

-Quoi ?

Devant la mine perplexe de Finch, l'agent ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

-Les gars étaient bons au corps à corps mais plutôt de mauvais tireurs. Ils ont tiré dans l'aquarium derrière lequel je me cachais et l'ont fait explosé…Je suis désolé Finch…Je n'ai pas pu sauver Némo…

Le reclus s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de se planter juste devant son partenaire. Aussitôt, comme pour confirmer ses dires, une forte odeur d'iode et de sel l'enveloppa. Mais son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les tâches rougeâtres qui souillaient le col de la chemise trempée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par la culpabilité d'avoir été indirectement responsable d'une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps de l'agent.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Mais…tout ce sang…

Puis, mû par une force irrésistible, Finch tendit la main pour effleurer les tâches écarlates. John tressaillit avec de répondre dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Oh, répondit simplement Finch en retirant brusquement sa main et en baissant les yeux pour masquer sa gêne.

Mais il comprit bien vite son erreur quand son regard se posa sur le ventre moite du jeune homme dévoilé par sa chemise entrouverte. Aussitôt, une bouffée de désir le submergea, rapidement remplacée par une vive inquiétude en remarquant une ecchymose violacée qui marquait tout son côté gauche. D'une main tremblante, il écarta les pans du vêtement et effleura la blessure comme pour mieux évaluer les dégâts. Mais en réalité, il succombait au violent besoin de sentir la peau chaude et vibrante de vie de l'autre homme. Dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur l'épiderme blessé, un violent frisson parcourut l'agent. Pensant lui avoir fait mal, Finch retira précipitamment la main en bredouillant lamentablement :

-Je…Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, juste des côtes fêlées, répéta John d'une voix enrouée.

-Je vais chercher une poche de glace, annonça alors l'informaticien en s'éloignant précipitamment, pressé de mettre de la distance entre son partenaire et lui.

-Laissez Finch, j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche.

Le reclus se retourna pour contempler le jeune homme qui avait déjà ôté sa veste de costume et qui commençait à se défaire de sa chemise en lambeaux. Devant la contrariété affichée par son patron, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui lancer d'un ton charmeur :

-Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, vous pouvez toujours venir me frotter le dos.

Finch resta quelques secondes immobile, lançant à son partenaire un regard choqué qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire malicieux. Le jeune homme était manifestement très fier d'avoir, encore une fois, provoqué le trouble chez son patron. Mais le reclus se reprit rapidement. Il se recomposa un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable avant de répondre sur le même ton insolent que son agent :

-Je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez très bien tout seul.

Reese prit un air offensé, avant de rétorquer, en désignant son abdomen violacé.

-Mais je suis blessé…

Cette fois-ci, Finch ne prit pas le risque de regarder l'anatomie sexy de son agent et répondit du tac-au-tac en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est rien.

-Comme vous voudrez, soupira le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille, il crut néanmoins bon de rajouter par-dessus son épaule:

-Je ne ferme pas la porte à clé…au cas où vous changeriez d'avis…

Satisfait de cette dernière petite provocation, le jeune homme traversa de sa démarche nonchalante les allées bordées de rayonnages remplis de livres anciens et se rendit dans un coin de la bibliothèque transformé en appartement d'appoint. Il entra dans la salle de bain puis s'appuya contre la porte close et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il pouvait remercier la CIA de lui avoir appris à dissimuler ses sentiments car il était très loin de ressentir l'humeur insolemment taquine affichée. En effet, la caresse bien innocente de Finch l'avait tellement embrasé que la fuite n'avait été la seule alternative possible.

John s'était senti en danger dès son entrée dans la bibliothèque, bien plus que face aux six colosses qu'il avait envoyé au tapis. D'un simple regard, Finch l'avait terrassé. Seigneur ! Se doutait-il de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui ? La façon dont il l'avait détaillé… Son regard qui avait lentement glissé sur son visage, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, avait été aussi érotique que la plus sensuelle des caresses.

A cette simple évocation, son désir se ralluma instantanément. Contrarié, Reese ôta le reste de ses vêtements avec des gestes brusques et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet. Aussitôt une cascade glacée déferla sur lui, éteignant l'incendie que Finch avait involontairement allumé en lui.

Une fois ses idées redevenues plus claires, John se savonna pour faire partir le mélange d'eau et de sel qui lui collait à la peau. Mais alors qu'il se frictionnait vigoureusement les cheveux, un doute s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment diffus, d'une impression, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important…Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre d'où venait son étrange malaise quand soudain, il réalisa !

-Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents en se rinçant rapidement.

John essayait de ne pas céder à la panique en se répétant qu'il n'y avait qu'un infime risque que Finch ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. Toutefois, ce fut avec les gestes précis et urgents d'un ancien militaire envoyé en urgence au Front qu'il sortit de la douche avec la ferme intention de rejoindre au plus vite son partenaire, croisant les doigts pour que ses craintes soient infondées.

De son côté, planté au milieu de son bureau, Finch avait eu bien du mal à digérer la dernière provocation de son agent. Durant de longues minutes, il avait contemplé, tétanisé, le couloir où ce dernier avait disparu. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une de ses sempiternelles taquineries dont le seul but était de faire tomber les barrières qu'il avait dressées entre lui et son partenaire, le reclus ne pouvait empêcher les images torrides d'un John Reese complètement nu, enveloppé dans l'épaisse vapeur de la douche, d'affluer dans son esprit. Une douce chaleur venant de ses reins réveilla son corps et colora ses joues du rouge vif de désir.

Heureusement pour lui, il était désormais seul et n'avait plus à craindre le regard charmeur et les propos volontairement ambigus de son agent. Il essaya donc de se calmer en rangeant un peu la pièce. Il décrocha la photographie de Jack Walker et la glissa dans une chemise beige qu'il rangea dans une armoire métallique. Elle s'ajoutait aux dossiers des nombreuses missions que les deux hommes avaient résolues en neuf mois à peine. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur la veste de costume, abandonnée sur le dossier de la banquette usée sur laquelle le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se reposer entre deux numéros.

Agacé, l'informaticien fit une moue désapprobatrice. Il n'aimait pas le désordre. Or son agent avait une fâcheuse propension à semer le désordre partout où il passait…y compris dans sa vie.

Alors qu'Harold s'emparait du bout des doigts du vêtement trempé, un objet s'échappa d'une des poches et tomba au sol. Il reconnut immédiatement le petit carnet noir sur lequel John notait toutes les informations qu'il réussissait à glaner sur lui. Interdit, il le contempla de longues minutes, tiraillé entre l'irrépressible envie de découvrir ce que son agent pensait de lui et la volonté de respecter sa vie privée. Il avait l'impression d'entendre dans le creux de son oreille un petit angelot lui murmurer calmement de sa voix céleste:

- _Range-le, Harold, respecte le peu de vie privée que John possède encore…_

Mais sur son autre épaule, un petit démon lui tenait un tout autre discours :

 _-Allez, jette un petit coup d'œil, il n'en saura rien…_

Finalement, à l'image d'Adam qui avait, sous les encouragements d'Eve, croqué dans la pomme, Finch céda lui aussi à la tentation. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme…

Il ramassa donc le carnet et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. De son écriture élégante et légèrement inclinée, John avait listé tout ce que Finch lui inspirait.

 _Solitaire - Méfiant- Riche - Prudent- Paranoïaque - Officiellement mort- Handicapé - N'aime pas les armes à feux - Bon avec les ordinateurs…_

Ces quelques mots notés sur les premières pages du livret étaient les conclusions auxquelles l'agent avait abouties au tout début de leur collaboration. Il s'agissait d'une analyse froide et clinique que n'importe quel analyste de la CIA aurait pu faire. Reese avait également noté les questions que leur partenariat avait soulevées en lui.

 _Origine de ses blessures ? Accident ? Maladie ? Tentative de meurtre ?_

 _Où vit-il ?_

 _A-t-il des proches ?_

 _Quelle est l'origine de sa fortune ?_

 _Où est la Machine ?_

Au fur et à mesure des pages, l'agent avait trouvé des réponses ou affiné ses recherches.

 _Connait très bien New-York_

 _Travaille/ travaillait sous couverture pour l'entreprise IFT_

 _Déjeune souvent au restaurant a Diner_

 _Aime les œufs Bénédicte_

 _Aime les ouvrages anciens_

 _Psychorigide_

Le cœur de Finch tambourinait sourdement dans sa poitrine en découvrant l'état des réflexions de son partenaire. Bien sûr qu'il savait que John cherchait à mieux le connaitre, et ce, depuis le début. Mais ce qu'il découvrait dans ce petit carnet dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Même avec le peu d'éléments qu'il avait daigné lui donner, Reese avait réussi à assez bien le cerner.

Et plus l'informaticien tournait les pages, plus les commentaires se faisaient précis et les pensées, plus personnelles, laissant entrevoir la fascination qu'il exerçait sur son partenaire.

 _Cultivé – très intelligent – élégant – n'aime pas la violence- altruiste – généreux_

La dernière page que l'agent avait noirci laissait entrevoir une facette très inattendue, laissant un Finch sidéré…

 _Sensible au flirt- sensible à_ _mon_ _flirt ?_

 _Séducteur sans le savoir_

 _Belle personne- Belle âme_

-Je ne pensais pas rajouter _curieux_ à la liste de vos défauts…

De surprise, Finch lâcha le carnet qui tomba à ses pieds et tourna la tête en direction de la voix légèrement railleuse qui venait de le surprendre en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion. Il découvrit John, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine encore humide, nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille, qui le dévisageait avec une intensité dérangeante.

Finch rougit violemment. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur pris la main dans le sac. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de vraiment très répréhensible…si ce n'est fouiller dans l'intimité de son agent. Il devait pourtant y être habitué. Après tout, ne passait-il son temps à fouiller dans la vie privée des gens à la recherche de petits secrets inavouables ?

Mais John n'était pas _les gens_.

Il était son employé, son partenaire, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami et peut être même plus…

-Je…Je…

Pathétique.

Où était passée sa rhétorique ciselée ? Sans doute au même endroit que sa morale et son intégrité…

Mais si Finch éprouvait des difficultés à parler, c'était certes à cause de la honte indicible qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, mais surtout à cause de la présence magnétique de John. Etait-il conscient du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui ? Sans doute au regard des mots qu'il avait couché sur son carnet…

Comme pour confirmer les derniers doutes du reclus, l'agent, d'un mouvement souple des hanches se détacha de la grille pour s'approcher de lui, tel un félin. Harold eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Comme hypnotisé, il était incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps athlétique de son agent. Quel spectacle à couper le souffle ! Sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce, Finch pouvait voir les muscles de John rouler sous sa peau encore humide.

-A court de mots, Finch ? Cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre de blanche, se moqua le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Après avoir retenu son souffle durant de longues secondes, l'informaticien sentit son cœur repartir à un rythme effréné et chaotique. Il déglutit péniblement avant de bredouiller maladroitement :

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Le carnet est tombé quand j'ai pris votre veste…

Les mots semblaient se bousculer dans sa bouche, sans réelle logique, sans réel sens…Un comble quand on connaissait l'homme! Reese leva un sourcil circonspect avant de poursuivre avec une pointe d'ironie :

-Et bien sûr, vous l'avez ouvert et lu, toujours sans faire exprès.

Piqué au vif, Harold s'empourpra de plus belle avant de soupirer. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ?

\- Effectivement, je l'ai brièvement parcouru, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Un sourire diabolique illumina les traits de l'agent.

-Alors ? Demanda-il d'une voix rauque en tendant la main.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit le reclus en lui rendant l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Reese prit son carnet et le feuilleta avec un air inspiré avant de dévisager Finch d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Est-ce que je suis dans le vrai ?

Finch avait l'impression de se noyer dans les prunelles d'un bleu limpide. Puis les mots écrits par la main même de Reese lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Sensible au flirt- sensible à_ _mon_ _flirt ?_

Subitement dégrisé et persuadé d'être encore l'objet des tentatives de séduction de son trop charmant partenaire, Finch fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard et répondit d'un ton sévère, à la manière d'un professeur :

-Pas tout à fait.

Le sourire de Reese se figea. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de demander d'une voix trainante:

-Ah bon ?

-Tout-à-fait. Au vu de ma vie, je ne pense pas que le mot _prudent_ soit très approprié pour me qualifier.

Reese fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander d'un ton parfaitement innocent :

-Vous pensez à un événement en particulier ?

Un lent sourire apparut sur le visage de Finch et ses yeux brillèrent de malice alors qu'il répondait calmement :

-Votre embauche, Mr Reese. Avouez qu'il faut avoir une certaine dose d'inconscience pour embaucher un homme recherché par la CIA, alcoolique et suicidaire.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à une telle rebuffade de la part de son patron. Un voile traversa furtivement ses beaux yeux bleus avant de reprendre leur lueur malicieuse.

-Touché, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque, je serai curieux de savoir jusqu'où vous seriez prêt à aller dans la folie ?

La conversation était clairement en train de basculer sur un autre terrain, plus dangereux, plus personnel, plus intime… Si Harold était courageux, il n'était pas téméraire pour autant! Il savait qu'à ce petit jeu, John était bien plus fort que lui. Il redressa donc les épaules dans une attitude de défiance et afficha un visage parfaitement neutre avant de déclarer d'un ton froid et presque cassant :

-Je fais encore les frais de ma dernière prise de risque. Vous ne serez donc pas étonné si je ne quitte plus ma zone de confort pendant un certain temps.

Sur ce, le reclus passa devant son partenaire et se dirigea vers la grille de son bureau. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il annonça :

-Je vais vous chercher des vêtements propres.

Le jeu était fini. Finch avait encore gagné en lui opposant une nouvelle fois une fin de non-recevoir. Mais loin d'être déçu, ce que John retenait était les derniers mots de son patron…

 _Pendant un certain temps_

Cela signifiait donc que les choses pouvaient encore changer. Inconsciemment, Harold lui laissait un espoir ! Et lorsqu'il sera prêt, lorsqu'il se sentira suffisamment en confiance pour prendre à nouveau des risques, se lancer dans de nouvelles expériences, John se promit que, ce jour-là, il saisira sa chance !


	7. L'esclave consentant

_Pour fêter la fin de mes vacances...^^"_

 _Le syndrome de l'esclave consentant ressemble au syndrome de Stockholm. Il s'agit d'une personne qui accepte sa privation de liberté. L'esclave est souvent piégé par des chaînes mentales qui l'empêchent de se libérer._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Vous êtes certain que nous sommes obligés d'y aller, marmonna Reese en lissant distraitement le revers de sa veste de smoking.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel vous avez laissé cette galerie, cela me paraît être la moindre des choses, Monsieur Reese, répondit Finch d'un ton moralisateur en sortant les cartons d'invitation de la poche intérieure de son costume sur mesure.

Même si John savait que son patron n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

-Vous auriez pu vous contenter d'envoyer un chèque, comme d'habitude.

Harold lui lança un regard acéré avant de rétorquer sèchement :

-Sachez Mr Reese, que l'argent n'achète pas tout.

John ricana avant de lancer cyniquement :

-C'est un peu ironique puisque cette soirée est organisée justement pour récolter de l'argent.

Si Finch ne releva pas la provocation, Root, elle, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son petit grain de sel, un poil décalé et provocateur :

-Et nous priver d'une soirée mondaine ? Non, merci, je ne manquerai celle-ci pour rien au monde.

Reese lui lança un regard venimeux auquel la jeune femme répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Si l'homme était superbe dans son smoking noir parfaitement ajusté, la hackeuse n'était pas en reste. Elle avait troqué sa sempiternelle tenue noire pour une robe-bustier bleu roi qui mettait en valeur sa peau diaphane. La coupe, à la fois fluide et très près du corps, mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne tandis que son décolleté laissait deviner la rondeur de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par des barrettes en nacre qui laissaient savamment échapper quelques boucles qui retombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules dénudées. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, si la jeune femme s'était habillée avec autant de soin, ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux bleus de ses partenaires masculins mais plutôt pour ceux bruns d'une Shaw qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer.

Mais sous ses airs blasés et désintéressés, la tueuse savourait du coin de l'œil la métamorphose de son amie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à un magnifique papillon sorti de sa chrysalide. Son regard erra sur ses courbes gracieuses, sur les attaches délicates de ses poignets et sur ses lèvres glosées pour l'occasion. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux, légèrement moqueurs, de l'informaticienne, Sameen détourna rapidement le regard, feignant l'indifférence. Pour rien au monde elle n'avouerait être sensible à son charme.

Mais elle l'était. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle préparée avec autant de soin ? Elle avait opté pour une courte robe noire asymétrique parfaitement ajustée qui dévoilait une épaule et ses jambes musclées. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un savant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, un léger sourire flirtait sur ses lèvres car elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait bien s'amuser à cette soirée.

Alors que Finch présentait les billets à l'une des hôtesses à l'accueil, les deux tueurs s'avancèrent dans le majestueux hall. La galerie avait été installée dans une ancienne usine désaffectée située non loin de Manhattan. Le lieu avait été racheté pour une bouchée de pain par la famille Mac Allyster dans les années cinquante, époque où ce quartier était considéré comme un ghetto, au même titre qu'Harlem ou que Brooklyn. Mais les temps avaient bien changé et ce lieu offrait aujourd'hui le double avantage d'être placé à proximité immédiate de Soho, le quartier BoBo des hipsters et d'avoir des volumes extraordinaires, parfaitement adaptés pour les expositions d'art contemporain. Extrêmement lumineux avec ses immenses verrières et des longs pans de murs blancs très épurés, l'endroit ressemblait à un immense loft avec au rez-de-chaussée, la galerie à proprement parler, et à l'étage, des locaux destinés aux artistes en-devenir que la famille Mac Allyster, mécène à ses heures, avait choisi de parrainer.

Les deux tueurs balayaient du regard l'immense vestibule à la décoration minimaliste à la recherche d'une menace éventuelle. Même si leur mission était maintenant terminée, on ne rayait pas des années de CIA d'un simple coup de crayon.

Car ce soir, Myriam Mac Allyster n'avait absolument plus rien à craindre. Les tueurs engagés par son frère cadet pour prendre sa place à la tête de la petite galerie d'art familiale à la notoriété grandissante avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire…

Non sans mal…

Car si Shaw avait réussi à neutraliser le chauffeur et le guetteur qui attendaient à l'extérieur sans trop de difficulté en leur tirant dans les genoux du haut d'un immeuble en face de la galerie John, lui, avait eu maille à partir avec les deux armoires à glace chargées de faire le sale boulot. La présence de visiteurs et d'un groupe scolaire qu'un professeur zélé avait voulu sensibiliser à l'art contemporain lui avait interdit d'utiliser son arme. Il avait donc dû les stopper à mains nues ce qui avait engendré quelques dégâts… au grand dam de la propriétaire des lieux et de Finch !

Ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard assassin avant de se confondre en excuses auprès d'une Myriam Mac Allyster à la fois choquée et surprise de voir un gestionnaire d'actifs maîtrisant le combat rapproché aussi bien, sinon mieux, qu'un garde du corps. Finch, alias Mr Wren, richissime homme d'affaires et grand amateur d'art, avait dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour calmer la dame et éviter un scandale tout à fait inapproprié avec leur désir d'anonymat. Une fois Fusco parti au poste avec les quatre gros bras ainsi que le frère un peu trop gourmand, le reclus avait proposé de payer les dégâts. Un peu calmée et rassurée, Myriam avait poliment refusé et l'avait plutôt invité à participer à une soirée caritative qu'elle organisait la semaine suivante. Elle avait un double objectif : faire connaître la galerie dans le milieu extrêmement fermé et concurrentiel de l'art new-yorkais et de trouver des fonds pour reconstruire le musée national de Bagdad qui avait été détruit et pillé durant la guerre en Irak. Ce projet tenait d'autant plus à cœur à la jeune femme que son frère aîné était un vétéran de cette guerre et avait assisté, impuissant, à ce génocide culturel.

Voilà donc ce qui amenait les quatre alliés de la Machine dans cette galerie d'art en ce début de soirée. Les invités commençaient déjà à affluer, tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. Les femmes étaient vêtues de somptueuses robes de grands couturiers et parées de bijoux hors de prix tandis que les hommes portaient de classiques mais toujours très élégants smokings. Un pianiste installé au fond de la salle jouait des airs classiques de Schubert ou Brahms.

Alors que Shaw et Reese se tenaient légèrement à l'écart pour mieux s'imprégner des lieux, Root et Finch, eux, attendaient tranquillement que l'hôtesse vérifie leurs identités. L'air de rien, les deux ex-agents de la CIA détaillaient les invités et scannaient le vestibule afin d'y repérer les éventuels lieux de repli et les issues de secours. Du coin de l'œil, la hackeuse observait avec amusement le petit manège des deux tueurs puis, comme frappée par une évidence, elle se pencha vers Harold et lui glissa :

-Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Répondit Finch en reprenant leurs cartons ainsi que les programmes de la soirée que lui tendait l'hôtesse.

Root rit doucement avant d'expliquer avec un soupçon d'ironie :

-Tout d'abord parce que vous ne répondez pas à ma question mais surtout parce que John vient sans rechigner.

Finch se tourna avec lenteur vers sa partenaire et darda sur elle un regard appuyé. Mais son silence en disait long.

-Vous jouez avec le feu, Harry...

Si l'homme était agacé par les accusations, non sans fondement, de la jeune femme, il n'en perdait pas moins sa galanterie. Aussi, il lui présenta son bras avant de demander innocemment :

-Pourquoi ?

Root glissa son bras sous celui de son partenaire avant de murmurer :

-Quand il va l'apprendre, il sera fou de rage.

Harold ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête de John quand il saurait ce qui l'attend ce soir. Mais il avait déjà anticipé sa réaction.

-Je doute qu'il fasse un scandale ici. Du reste, ce sera un bon moyen de se racheter aux yeux de Madame Mac Allyster.

La hackeuse hocha la tête en silence en contemplant rêveusement Reese :

-J'imagine qu'il lui permettra de gagner une jolie somme.

Harold garda le silence mais son regard glissa imperceptiblement vers son agent. Oui, sans aucun doute, John aura beaucoup de succès. L'homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans son smoking noir dont la perfection de la coupe soulignait sa silhouette athlétique. Pour une fois, ses cheveux poivre et sel avaient été parfaitement disciplinés par une copieuse quantité de gel. Il était tout simplement parfait.

Si au départ, Finch avait accepté la demande quelque peu saugrenue de leur numéro, c'était à la fois pour échapper à un scandale mais surtout par pure malice, juste pour donner une petite leçon à John. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas bien de quoi il avait peur au juste : de la colère de son agent quand il apprendrait à quelle farce il allait devoir se soumettre ou bien du succès qu'il ne manquerait pas de déclencher auprès du public féminin…

Le reclus rejeta ses pensées troublantes dans un coin de son esprit et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'exposition. Avec Root à son bras, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel richissime couple venu dilapider quelques millions par amour de l'art, altruisme ou simplement pour effectuer quelques placements financiers. Ils déambulaient dans les allées, s'attardant devant des œuvres aux messages très opaques. Un serveur s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour leur présenter un plateau garni de petits fours et de boissons. Le couple prit simplement des coupes de champagne avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'une compression de Rikenrob's, deux artistes d'outre-Atlantique. Finch jeta un coup d'œil au petit livret pour se renseigner du prix d'une telle œuvre et faillit en recracher son champagne tellement le montant était exorbitant.

-Vous aimez ? Demanda Root en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres dans un geste nonchalant.

-L'acquisition d'œuvre d'art est toujours un bon investissement.

La jeune femme sourit avant de conclure :

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas tellement.

Finch se tourna vers la hackeuse, surpris par sa perspicacité. Depuis le début, la jeune femme avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Pour se donner contenance, il but une gorgée de champagne puis porta son attention sur le programme de la soirée.

Une fois le vernissage terminé, la fameuse vente aux enchères aurait lieu pour financer le programme de reconstruction du musée nationale de Bagdad. Finalement, derrière son apparence frivole, Myriam était une femme d'affaires avisée et une personne philanthrope qui avait transformé la petite galerie familiale en endroit à la fois branché, chic mais toujours accessible. C'était justement ces qualités qui avaient attisé la jalousie et la convoitise de son frère qui n'appréciait pas être exclu de cette réussite exceptionnelle.

Les enchères…

Soudain, Finch se sentit bien moins confiant…

-Bon, où sont-ils ? S'interrogea Root en tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche à la recherche de ses amis.

-Connaissant Miss Shaw, je ne serai pas étonné de la retrouver près du buffet, marmonna l'informaticien en l'entraînant vers le fond de la galerie.

Pour l'occasion, des petites tables rondes où s'étalait un spectaculaire buffet composé de petits fours, de plateaux de viandes froides, de toasts de foie gras ou de saumon fumé, de caviar étaient littéralement pris d'assaut pas les invités. Des hôtesses s'assuraient que les plats ne restent jamais vides et des serveurs en veste blanche remplissaient les coupes de champagne avant de partir les distribuer aux convives.

-Vous nous connaissez décidément très bien, Harry, murmura Root en apercevant les deux ex-agents du gouvernement près d'une des tables copieusement garnie.

Comme Finch l'avait prédit, Shaw était en train d'engloutir un petit-four. A sa moue appréciatrice, il devait être délicieux. John, à ses côtés, sirotait son champagne tout en jetant un regard dubitatif aux œuvres exposées autour d'eux.

-Attention, chérie, si tu continues les coutures de ta robe vont craquer, ronronna Root en s'approchant de sa partenaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour mon poids, je te rappelle que je fais suffisamment de sport durant les missions.

La hackeuse rit doucement avant de conclure en laissant sa main glisser sur la hanche de son amie :

-J'aime les courbes de toute façon…

Soudain, une voix familière au léger accent snob mais amicale, s'éleva dans leur dos :

-Mr Wren, Mr Rooney, mesdames, je suis ravie que vous soyez venus.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent et aperçurent Myriam Mac Allyster juste derrière eux. La galeriste était resplendissante dans sa somptueuse robe de soirée vert émeraude d'un grand créateur milanais. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds striés de quelques mèches blanches étaient retenues par deux broches de perles noires assorties à son sautoir qui descendait dans le creux de sa poitrine. Malgré ses soixante printemps, la dame avait conservé une beauté remarquable et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice toute juvénile.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit Harold avec révérence en saluant la dame par un élégant baisemain.

-J'espère que vous appréciez la soirée.

Shaw ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée quand Root la devança :

-Elle est exquise. Les œuvres sont de pures merveilles.

Finch haussa un sourcil, étonné par l'aisance de la jeune femme à manier la langue de bois. John, quant à lui, leva simplement les yeux au ciel tout en peinant à contenir un sourire. Il venait tout juste de se composer un visage parfaitement impassable quand Myriam se tourna vers lui :

-En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir accepté de nous aider à récolter des fonds pour notre projet. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous.

Reese hésita un court instant avant de répondre avec un sourire figé :

-C'est un plaisir…

La maîtresse des lieux le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de déclarer avec un large sourire :

-Vous allez sans aucun doute avoir un grand succès.

Puis, sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle s'éloigna accueillir un autre groupe d'invités. John resta interdit de longues minutes, cherchant à comprendre ce que Myriam avait voulu dire par « avoir un grand succès ». Assailli par un mauvais pressentiment, il se tourna lentement vers ses partenaires et demanda :

-Vous savez de quoi elle parle ?

Pour toute réponse, Finch but une longue gorgée de champagne alors que Root et Shaw échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'éclipser. De plus en plus méfiant, l'agent insista :

-Finch ?

Acculé, le reclus se résolut à répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-De la soirée, j'imagine.

Mais John ne paraissait absolument pas convaincu. Il dévisagea son patron qui, de son côté, mettait un point d'honneur à fuir son regard trop insistant. Il en était à présent certain : Finch mentait. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Lui cacher des choses, ça oui, Finch y arrivait avec brio. Mais mentir, non. Il décida alors de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avança d'un pas, forçant le reclus à reculer jusqu'à être acculé au buffet et murmura avec un petit sourire ironique :

-Vous mentez mal.

Le cœur d'Harold s'emballa. Il leva lentement les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de son agent. Il était piégé ! Alors qu'il se murait dans un silence obstiné, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire, la voix de Myriam Mac Allyster s'éleva à travers la galerie :

-Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez-vous approcher de la scène, s'il-vous-plait.

Tout le monde, Finch et Reese compris, tournèrent la tête vers l'estrade qui avait été montée dans le fond de la galerie pour la circonstance. Micro à la main, Myriam se tenait au centre de la scène, éclairée par un faisceau de lumière.

-Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir. Comme vous le savez tous, notre famille a toujours mis un point d'honneur à favoriser la culture sous toutes ses formes. Grâce au travail acharné de mon père, la galerie a pu voir le jour et s'épanouir ici à New York dans ce pays qui a toujours protégé les artistes et leur liberté d'expression. Mais tous n'ont pas cette chance. Aussi, nous avons décidé, à l'occasion de ce vernissage, de faire une vente aux enchères tout à fait particulière afin de redonner vie à l'un des plus anciens musées du monde, celui de Bagdad qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur.

Myriam s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler son auditoire avec un sourire énigmatique, ménageant un certain suspense avec la virtuosité d'un metteur en scène. Un murmure traversa la galerie, le public étant littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Aussi, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui ont très généreusement accepté de se porter volontaires et de donner un peu de leur personne, le temps de cette soirée. Mes hôtesses vont vous accompagner pour prendre place dans les coulisses en attendant que je vous appelle.

Et comme un seul homme, une armée d'hôtesses déferla dans la foule. Arborant leur plus beau sourire, elles glissèrent leur bras sous celui d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient, semble-t-il, tous bien voulu se prêter au jeu. Tous ?

Non.

Pas tous.

Un homme se figea lorsqu'il sentit la main d'une demoiselle en tailleur chic s'immiscer sous son bras en annonçant poliment :

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

John lança à son patron un regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

-Finch ?!

Ce dernier avoua alors à demi-mots ce que Reese avait déjà compris :

-Je suis désolé Mr Reese…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! S'exclama le jeune homme alors que l'hôtesse essayait désespérément de l'entraîner vers les coulisses.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une soirée et d'un repas…

-Quoi ?!

Mais l'hôtesse emmenait déjà l'agent vers l'arrière de la scène où les autres volontaires avaient disparu. Mais avant de rendre les armes, Reese articula d'une voix blanche où le reclus pouvait, non sans peine, deviner la colère couver.

-Vous avez intérêt à me sortir de là, sinon vous le regretterez je vous le garantis.

Finch déglutit avec difficulté en regardant John lui lancer un dernier regard menaçant avant monter sur la scène au bras de son hôtesse et disparaître derrière un lourd rideau pourpre. Sitôt le dernier « candidat » disparu, Myriam Mac Allyster reprit :

-Comme certains le savent déjà, il s'agit d'une vente aux enchères bien spéciale. Ce ne sont pas des tableaux de maîtres ou des Antiquités qui sont vendus mais des hommes et des femmes.

Un murmure monta du public alors que la dame poursuivait :

\- Les personnes qui remporteront une enchère gagneront une soirée avec la personne de leur choix. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agit que d'un dîner en tout bien, tout honneur…Mais, libre à vous de poursuivre l'aventure avec l'heureux élu si le cœur vous en dit…et le sien aussi !

Des rires accueillirent cette remarque mais Myriam continua sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant :

\- Nous remercions encore une fois nos « lots » d'avoir bien voulu donner de leur personne pour ce projet. En effet, l'argent récolté nous permettra de non seulement de contribuer à la reconstruction du musée national de Bagdad mais aussi, nous l'espérons, de reconstituer une partie de sa collection.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la galerie. Tout le monde semblait apprécier non seulement le projet mais également la démarche pour le concrétiser. Durant de longues minutes, Myriam Mac Allyster savoura cette ovation avant de reprendre d'un ton décidé :

-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Une musique s'éleva dans la salle, accueillie par un murmure enthousiaste du public. La dame tendit le bras vers le rideau qui s'ouvrit sur la première candidate.

-Mademoiselle Evans, veuillez-vous approcher, s'il-vous-plait.

Une magnifique blonde en fourreau noire s'avança, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Elle rejeta sa superbe chevelure en arrière et prit une pause digne des tops-models, honorant la salle d'un regard aguicheur et provocant. Visiblement, la demoiselle prenait les choses très à cœur.

-Mesdames, messieurs, l'enchère commence à 2 000 dollars. Qui dit mieux ?

-2 500 !

-3 000 !

-5 000 !

Après cette dernière enchère qui sonnait comme un coup de massue, le silence se fit dans l'immense galerie. En véritable commissaire-priseur, Mac Allyster essaya d'encourager de potentiels acquéreurs à surenchérir.

-5 000 dollars. Qui dit mieux ? Personne ? 5 000 dollars une fois…Deux fois…Trois fois…Adjugé !

Des applaudissements accueillirent cette première enchère très réussie qui permettait à la galerie de récolter un joli petit magot. Et ce n'était que le début. En tout, une quinzaine de bonnes âmes avaient bien voulu se prêter au jeu et chacune de ces enchères ramena entre 5000 et 15 000 dollars.

Après deux heures de ce spectacle où finalement, personne ne se prenait réellement au sérieux puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un spectacle caritatif. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, les épouses étaient finalement « rachetées » par leur mari et vice-et-versa. Pour les célibataires, il y avait peut être le frisson d'un premier rendez-vous galant, mais tout le monde avait bien conscience qu'il faisait surtout un don pour la fondation Mac Allyster.

Aussi quand John s'avança sur le devant de la scène, Finch en avait presque oublié son angoisse. Mais lorsqu'un silence tout à fait inhabituel se fit dans la galerie alors que l'agent prenait place aux côtés de Myriam Mac Allyster, son inquiétude remonta en flèche. L'assistance semblait médusée par l'apparition de John. Une main dans la poche de son smoking et sa coupe de champagne dans l'autre, l'agent arborait un insolent sourire et balayait l'auditoire de son regard bleu un peu narquois. Il semblait tellement fier, arrogant et inaccessible que l'assemblée frémit comme une nuée d'oiseaux à l'approche d'un prédateur. Les hommes étaient apeurés par son côté inquiétant et mystérieux alors que les femmes y semblaient particulièrement sensibles... Comme quoi, la perception du danger n'était qu'une question de point de vue…

-Pour monsieur John Rooney, la mise à prix est à 2 000 dollars.

A peine eut-elle annoncé l'offre de départ que les enchères s'emballèrent. Des femmes qui jusque là étaient restés plutôt timorées, levèrent la main avec un enthousiasme non-feint pour remporter l'enchère. Les offres se bousculèrent à un rythme tellement effréné que Myriam eut du mal à les suivre.

-3 000.

-5 000.

-8 000.

A 10 000 dollars, les dames aux portefeuilles les moins fournis jetèrent l'éponge, visiblement très déçues, tandis que les autres poursuivaient les offres avec un entêtement tout à fait irrationnel. Se jetant des regards venimeux, elles jouaient des coudes pour remporter une soirée, et, l'espéraient-elles sans doute, un peu plus, avec ce séduisant inconnu.

-20 000.

-25 000.

La gorge serrée et une boule au ventre, Finch regardait, impuissant, les femmes s'arracher l'oiseau rare avec une curiosité fébrile. Pourquoi cette mascarade le mettait-il au supplice ? Pourquoi haïssait-il ces acheteuses ? Pourquoi maudissait-il John, son sourire insolent, son regard triomphant lorsqu'il parcourait l'assistance? Pourquoi regrettait-il amèrement d'avoir accepté cette offre de Myriam Mac Allyster ?

Et soudain il comprit.

Il était jaloux.

Il était jaloux de celle qui remporterait le gros lot. Il ne voulait pas que son agent passe la soirée avec une inconnue ! Il voulait John pour lui. Il était à lui !

Tout à coup, le regard de Reese croisa celui de Finch. Et malgré la folie autour d'eux, les cris de femmes qui renchérissaient, les murmures d'un public stupéfait par le chiffre astronomique que cette enchère était en train d'atteindre, se fut comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence durant de longues secondes, l'un arborant le petit sourire suffisant de ceux qui ont une parfaite confiance en eux alors que l'autre était en proie à des tourments tout à fait déstabilisants. Il était évident que John le défiait. Il lui faisait payer son petit tour en le mettant silencieusement au défi de trouver une solution pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Alors, comme si une autre personne avait subitement pris le contrôle de son corps, Harold leva la main et annonça d'une voix forte et distincte :

-500 000 Dollars.

Une exclamation de stupéfaction s'éleva dans la salle. Même Myriam Mac Allyster parût bouche-bée par cette somme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir récolter ce soir. Après quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles la dame paraissait un peu perdue, elle reprit contenance et annonça :

-Qui dit mieux ?

Mais elle ne se faisait gère d'illusion, la somme était telle que personne n'avait les moyens de surenchérir. Les quelques femmes qui se battaient encore pour décrocher le précieux sésame jetèrent l'éponge, blêmes de rage en lançant des regards remplis de haine à celui qui leur avaient volé leur jouet. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer de l'effet dévastateur de son offre sur l'auditoire, Harold but une gorgée de champagne.

-500 000 dollars, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Adjugé pour 500 000 dollars !

Après une minute de silence durant laquelle le public paraissait terrassé par le montant de cette somme, un tonnerre d'applaudissements célébra la toute dernière enchère de la soirée. Myriam était aux anges. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait espéré recueillir une telle somme. L'ensemble des enchères avait permis à sa fondation de récolter un peu moins d'un million de dollars. Tout à son bonheur, elle en aurait presque oublié la suite de la soirée. Mais en grande professionnelle, la dame se reprit et annonça fièrement :

-Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos dons si généreux.

Myriam s'interrompit à nouveau pour mieux savourer ce qui resterait sans doute comme la plus grande réussite de sa carrière.

-Chers heureux acquéreurs, une hôtesse va vous conduire vers des salons privés où vous pourrez, à loisir, profiter de votre soirée avec votre…achat. Et pour les déçus, champagne ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement en levant son verre.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements conclut cette soirée pour le moins originale. Myriam Mac Allyster était en passe de gagner son pari. Non seulement cet événement ne manquerait pas de faire connaître sa galerie mais surtout, elle allait bientôt pouvoir poser la première pierre au musée de Bagdad.

Finch, de son côté, paraissait tout à fait calme. Mais comme souvent, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Si à première vue, l'homme semblait détaché voire même un peu blasé, une véritable tempête intérieure faisait rage en lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Ne cessait-il de se répéter alors qu'une hôtesse s'approchait de lui.

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Après une hésitation, l'informaticien se résigna à suivre la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent la galerie qui avait retrouvé une atmosphère plus calme et plus feutrée. Mais Finch sentait sur lui les regards inquisiteurs des convives qui devaient se poser moult questions. Une chance que Harold Wren soit son identité factice la plus aboutie…Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Root et Shaw qui, grands sourires aux lèvres, levaient leurs verres en sa direction. Mal à l'aise, l'homme détourna le regard et suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'à un couloir désert. Le silence gêné seulement troublé par le bruit régulier de leurs pas sur le carrelage, replongea Harold dans ses doutes.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-il dire à Reese ? Car il était certain que son agent ne manquerait certainement pas de lui demander des comptes…A cette pensée, le reclus commença à paniquer. L'idée tout à fait puérile de s'enfuir l'effleura avant d'être balayée. Allons, il était adulte. Que pouvait-il bien arriver sinon une simple conversation entre deux hommes civilisés ? Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son sens de la répartie, toujours très affutée dans ce genre de circonstances.

Aussi, ce fut avec une confiance quelque peu retrouvée qu'il gravit, à la suite de la jeune femme, quelques marches en acier, vestige du passé industriel de l'endroit. Ils débouchèrent sur un long corridor où plusieurs portes numérotées étaient fermées. L'hôtesse s'avança et ouvrit la troisième à droite.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer.

Finch inspira longuement avant d'avancer dans la pièce. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'y habituer. Seules quelques bougies disposées ça et là diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Une petite table avait été dressée pour deux et une bouteille de champagne attendait dans un seau en argent rempli de glace. Terriblement gêné par l'atmosphère romantique pour ne pas dire sensuelle du lieu, l'informaticien déglutit avec difficulté avant de finalement décider de s'assoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils capitonnés.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte close, l'homme lissa nerveusement les plis de son smoking en attendant Reese. Il était aussi nerveux qu'une jeune fille la veille de sa nuit de noces.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Finch retint son souffle en regardant John s'avancer dans la pièce avec sa grâce féline. A l'évidence, le jeune homme ne partageait pas son anxiété. Il arborait toujours ce petit sourire insolent et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Il fixait Harold avec une intensité dérangeante comme s'il prenait plaisir à le voir si mal à l'aise.

Et ces premières paroles ne furent pas pour détendre l'atmosphère, bien au contraire. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à venir se planter devant Harold. Il écarta les bras dans un geste d'offrande puis murmura de sa voix rauque et sensuelle :

-Je suis tout à vous, Finch...

 _A suivre..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _La suite de cette histoire sera dans le recueil Zeste de citron..._


End file.
